Mia Castilie
by I love you Roza
Summary: When they thought their lives were alright... they learn that that's just the oppoiste. Mia and Eddie half to face hard choices. Will old flames return? What happens when what they all grew up knowing and learning was...changing?
1. Chapter 1

**Mia Castile**

**I am in love with Eddie. He's one of my favorite charecters in VA. And I always wonder about him. What's going to happen to Eddie in ****Last Sacrafice? ****Who knows. But I want him and Mia to end up together. And This is their story. **

* * *

_Forgot to mention: Rose is not in jail. The Queen is alive and well. Dimitri and Rose are in Siberia visiting his family, they got back together. Lisa and Christen are together. Will Dimitri and Rose bring someone back from Siberia. _

* * *

As I waved goodbye I was kind of happy they were gone. We wouldn't be spending all our time with Lisa and Christen so we didn't really half to hide it. I wanted more than anything to just tell them, but we figured we'd wait till everyone was home. Adrian had been gone for about two weeks now. He just up'ed and left. Not leaving a note or anything.

I'm sure he'd come back. He's probably visiting a girl somewhere in a forgien country. Dimitri and Rose were leaving for Siberia today. He wanted to visit his family and stuff. I couldn't blame him. " Bye," I yelled. Rose said goodbye and they closed the door thingy.

As they took off I looked around for Lisa. Her and Christen were in the terminal. Talking to someone. Probably royal business. " Come on, let's go before they get suspesious. it's not every day two very attractive people stand on a landing strip of the opposite sex, and not make out."

Eddie laughed at this. " your right about the attractive part. But since when do people just randomly make out on a landing strip. Unless the girl runs away and they say they don't love the man. Then the man chases after her. She gets delayed. Which is good for him. So then he can catch up to her," Eddie said. " it's in all the movies."

" I think it's kind of romantic. I would definably want my future husband to do that to me. What would we- I- tell my children. Some boring story of it was love at first sight," I said. I hadn't realized I slipped up till after I finished. I saw a twinkle in Eddie's eyes.

" you do know I love you? Right?"

" I do. And I love you too," I said. He smiled and leaned down to my hight. I mean the man was a giant compared to my petite frame. I reached up on my tippy-toes, wanting to get that kiss. He laughed, and picked me up, bridal style, and let me kiss him.

We pulled back at the same time. It was still there. That spark. Wherever we touched I could feel a spark. Like a bond linking us. Not anything complicated like Lisa's and Rose's, but like Rose and Dimitri.

Soul Mates. Destined to be together. But I knew it was nothing like that. Well at least not now. Now I was a seventeen year old Moroi girl falling in love with the last Dragimirs guardian. My luck sucks.

She the last of her line. She'll take him place I could never. I know it won't be in that way, but I'm scared of loseing Eddie.

" take me away," I said. I heard him laugh, and felt him move.

" close your eyes," he said. I did.

" where are you taking me," I asked.

" it's a surprise," he said with a laugh. I couldn't hear it but I sure could feel it.

It took about twenty minutes to get to our final destination. " open your eyes," he said. I followed his command. It was a house. Two stories, large enough to fit four couples in it. It was perfect. There were two houses next to it. " this one is are's. that is if you'll live with me. I'm ready, to tell people about us. To go public," he said.

He was so sweet, asking me to move in with him, to take our relationship to the next level. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded.

He let out a bright smile. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Just realizing that he was still holding me I thought I must be heavy. " I'm sorry, I'm probably heavy, I'm pretty fat," I said trying to get down. He wouldn't let me.

" did you forget? I'm a dhamphir, its what were made for. A tiny Moroi like you is nothing," he said. " your what one hundred pounds?"

" one hundred and two to be exact," I said embarrassed about my weight. Blushing I looked down.

" come on that's not bad. Rose is one twenty, Lisa is one hundred and five, hell I'm one-eighty," he said shifting to his right foot.

" well how's about we go test out the house. Get used to it?"

"I could not be happier," he said opening the door. He stepped in and set me down. I didn't let go of him. Liking the warmth of his skin on mine. Wrapping my arms around his waist I let him lead me.

" this is the kitchen," he said showing me a room. The granite countering matching perfectly with the mahogany cabinets.

The next room he showed me was the bedrooms. We went upstairs to do so. He showed me three bedrooms which he assigned as Rose and Dimitri's, Lisa's and Christens, and Adrian's.

Last but not least( well to me) was mine and Eddie's room. it was painted a peachy color, with pine furniture. It was fairly large. A king sized bed, full bathroom, a little sitting area, and a huge closet. It had to be at least half the room.

" this is our room," I asked. He nodded.

" that's not all," he said leading me out of the room. " there's always the den."

I had totally forgotten about that room, we still had most of downstairs to cover. " and there's the offices, home gym, swimming pool, and much more."

" come on now time for the surprise," he said leading me into the den. The lights were out so I couldn't see. " close your eyes."

I did. " take my hand and follow my instructions," I nodded again." Take a step forward." He led me forward and sat me down on what I hoped was a couch. It was soft. " don't move and keep your eyes closed." I did. With my heightened scences I could hear and smell the candle he lit. It vaguely smelled of some sort of pomorganet.

It was heaven. I felt the couch sink and a blanket being wrapped around me. The smell of lasangue was in the air. " alright open your eyes," he said. I did.

And there I was. In a tropical wonder land. With Eddie by my side. the room was dark except for the five candles lit around the room. I was wrapped in a blanket and Eddie's arms. There was a plate of food in front of me. "I didn't know you cooked," I said taking a wif of the air.

" blow off class, culinary science or Salavic Arts. It's a no brainer," he said.

" I can't believe were here. Sitting here in our home. Together, as in together, together. Not more than a few months ago I hated you all and I was sleeping around with Jesse and Ralf. Not my best choice but that's in the past I'm in the present. And your in my present… and future."

" and your in mine," he said cupping my cheeks and pressing his lips against mine. " I love you Mia, I always have, I always will."

" I love you too, Mr. Castile," I murmered against his lips. This was heaven. Getting to live with my friends, family, and the man of my dreams. In a nice home, and with lots of fun people.

I knew right then and there that. Almost all of my dreams had come true. That I wouldn't lift a finger with Eddie around.

He pulled back first and leaned forward towards the coffee table. He picked up a plate of lasange and set it in his lap. Picking up the fork he got a big bite and blew on it and held it up for me to eat. " first test," he said.

" it better not be posinous," I mumbled. Not loud enough for him to hear. But he must have heard me because he laughed.

" it's not," he said. I opened my mouth and he plucked the lasange in. Chewing it I almost moaned. It was damn good.

" how is it," he asked. I smiled and took the plate from him and started eating. He laughed and picked up his own plate. He turned on a movie, and we sat there eating his to die for food, watching a movie , and being wrapped up in each other's arms.

I was home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Bad , good, okay, tell me what you think.. yes that's right click that green button and review. Or I will kill Eddie and Dimitri and put Rose with Adrian and Mia with Christen. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I woke up late this morning. So thanks, and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mia Castile Chapter two

**Okay so here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it and review. They make me happy, and a happy writer makes more chapters. Okay I wanted to ask. Do any of you use blonde hair when describing Eddie? I know I don't but, he's a dirty blonde. So in this story he's a brunette. **

As I thought about what we had done last night I thought, _I might spend the rest of my life with Eddie. _ The thought immeditily dropped off. I heard a loud bang from downstairs. Jumping out of bed I dashed downstairs. As I started with the gym I found nothings. The sound were coming from the opposite end of the house.

Heading towards the kitchen I heard another bang. Like the sound of pots hitting the floor. What the hell could be going on? And who was making such noise? When I had woken up I noticed Eddie's warm hands had not been around me.

Turning into the kitchen what I saw shocked me. Eddie stood there shirtless in flannel pajama bottoms. But that's not what held my attention. What did was the flour on the counters, floor, cabneits, and table. Other ingredients were spread throughout the room.

" what in God's name is going on in here," I screamed.

Eddie looked up. Probably not realizing I was up. " noting of importance," he said. He held a spatula in one hand and the frying pan in the other.

" yes, it looks like you could use a hand," I said walking into the kitchen. Looking towards Eddie I couldn't help but notice his muscles.

As I was studying him I was farely aware of him studying me. And soon I realized why. My blonde hair was down, I was wearing a pair of Soffee's, a tank-top, and that's it.

Well I was still wearing more clothing then him. He had flour on his chest. His six pack never looked so good. Turning my attention to the faucet, I felt my powers come into view.

I probably had a look of concentration on my face because Eddie dived out of the way just as the water was about to get him.

I had a smirk on my face. I was going to clean him. Before he ruined anymore of my beautiful house.

" Eddie Castile! Stop right this minute, or I will lock you outside of the house," I yelled.

" ya, and you think you can move all this," he said gesturing towards his body. He probably didn't think I was capable of it. But wait I would try now, and when Rose got back, he would be begging to get back in.

I walked over to where he stood on the other side of the massive kitchen, put my hands on his chest and pushed. To anybody outside our family it probably looked like I was constipated. I was grunting and a beads of sweat were forming on my face.

" you could help me you know," I yelled.

" and how would I be able to help you," he asked.

" you could let me push you out and not make me tell Rose, because when she gets back, you are going to get it," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

" how about we make a compromise. I let you drag me around all day, and you don't tell Rose," he asked. I stopped trying to push him. It wasn't that bad of a deal. I mean I already was going to push him around all day. Now we could just make it not against his will.

"deal," I said sticking my hand out. He reluctly shuck it. "I've got to call Lisa, where are her and Christen, I mean it's their house too."

" oh, there here, Christen warned me not to bother them till, oh, nine," he said looking at the clock on the oven.

" well I guess it's you and me babe," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs.

He followed. But I think right now he would do anything I asked. I mean, Mia against Rose. Which one is he more afraid of… Rose. But little did he know. Little Mia could be dangerous, too.

Later that day I'm pretty sure Eddie wouldn't hesitate to leave. The only thing stopping him was our deal. We had waited till nine to go to the mall. I needed Lisa's help with something and I'm pretty sure Eddie was thankful Christen was there.

We told them that morning about our relationship. They were happy for us. So that led us here. The mall. We needed stuff that Court didn't have. Freedom. Yes, you could roam where ever you wanted, but you were confied. Yes, there was a little tailor, a movie theater, and cafes de glore.

But we wanted more, so here we were. The mall. Eddie had mentioned the malls name, but it had gone in one ear and out the other. We were taking four guardians including Eddie. Two for Lisa and one for Christen and I each.

There ages ranging from our age to thirty. Alan the oldest, was a far guard along with Rafe. The name creeped me out. It was to much like Ralf. The other two were Mason **( AN: I forgot to mention I didn't want to kill him. So… here he is. Just pretend like I added a room to the house and that's his. He just was out.) **and Chance. They were are age. Well of course Mason was. We had gone to school together. **( AN: sorry again, but I can't stand Mason's red hair so in this one it's brown…and so are his eyes!)** Chance had gone to Alder. The school on the east coast, the one Adrian had gone to.

As we reached the mall, I was happy to stretch my legs. How many times had I not been grateful for open space. I can name a lot. Streching my muscles I walked around to where Eddie and Mason were talking. Mason was the only one who knew about are relationship from the beginning. I'm pretty sure Rose knew too, because when ever Eddie and I were together she would stare at us.

" come on, we wanted to go shopping, not just stand out here," I said grabbing Lisa's hand and pulling her into the mall. " Rose is going to kill us for going shopping without her," Lisa said.

" well it's a good thing we got two very handsome and strong guardians to help us out," I said shooting Eddie a look full of love.

Our first stop was Wet Seal. Great stuff. As we tried on shirts, and skirts I couldn't help but wonder what Rose was doing.

Was she having fun? Was she not? Was she in pain? Deciding to get all of the skirts I payed for them and headed out. Lisa had beaten me out. What a surprise.

We went into at least ten store after that before I complained of being hungry. We decided it was time to go get something to eat. As I sat down with my Chinese, my cell phone buzed.

It was a text from Rose:

**How dare you go shopping without me!**

I quickly replied:

**This morning Eddie made me mad, I was going to spray him, then I said what would her rather do. Go shopping with me. Or get pushed out of the house by Rose? ; D**

She replied not more than five seconds later:

** Well get me something and I won't be mad ; )**

I said fine and goodbye.

Finishing my food I wanted to make a quick stop in a store before we left.

Paxton, I needed a bathing suite. I quickly got a light blue bathing suit and payed .

I started to feel pretty tired, so I called it a day. We headed to the car. Once we were all in I leaned my head against Eddie's shoulder. And fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of water. I was in my bed. The soft blanket was wrapped around me. Not wanting to move I layed as still as can be. The water turned off and the bathroom door opened. The sound of feet on the hardwood was relaxing. I could hear the faint sound of water dropping on the floor.

The closet opened and he pulled something out. A moment later I felt the bed sink and warm arms wrap around my waist. He smelled good. Musky, yet sweet.

" I know your awake," he whispered in my ear. His voice made a shiver go down my back. It was so soft and sweet. It relaxed me. "no affence, but you seriously stink. I had to sit with a bunch of stink on our way back from the mall. A whole head of stinky hair."

" you know that's not the proper way to wake a girl up," I mumbled. He just laughed at this.

" well how about this," he said. " babe, wake up, you need to shower. People are coming to see you, family, their meeting for the first. Time. Your family and my family. Then after about five hours of questions you can eat and go back to bed."

" that's not the right way either, but I guess I'll half to get myself up, since you don't seem to be able to wake a woman up."

Getting up I balled my fists and rubbed my eyes. The light was bright. There on my bed-our bed-was Eddie. His dark brown hair wet from his shower. His dark eyes, looking into mine and making me melt.

" would you like to join me," I asked. He smiled. He leaned forward and cupped my face. Slowly bringing his lips closer to mine. I was excited. I leaned forward so I was strandling his lap. Arching my back I let him have a good view of my neck.

He leaned forward and nipped at it. Teasing me. His hands were soft on my skin. I pushed him backwards and smiled against his lips. He flipped us over so he was on top. My hands reached for the edge of his shirt. Pulling it up over his head I kissed his heart. Reaching up-a knock at the door took us out of our world. Eddie got up, his shirt in his hand and went to the door.

He opened it and there stood Mason. Without his shirt. " come on man, cover up, she might dump me for you, then I'd half to kill you," Eddie said. Mason just laughed and wiped his face on a towel he was holding. He must have been training for a while.

" well I wouldn't be up here like this if my sparring buddy wasn't late," Mason said.

"oh, so I'm just your sparring buddy," Eddie said. Mason smirked. The next thing I know Eddie had Mason in a headlock. I mean one second their standing opposite of each other the next Mason's bent forward and Eddie had his arm wrapped around Mason's neck.

" well _sparring buddy,_ let's go, wouldn't want to keep people waiting," Eddie said letting Mason go. Mason walked away and I heard him clomping down the stairs.

Eddie came over to me and kneeled down in front of me. " I'll half to do a rain check, forgot about Mase."

"it's alright, go have fun, I'm just going to shower," I said. he smiled and pecked me on the lips then left.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Heading downstairs I made myself some breakfast. Standing at the sink, I had a good view of the backyard. There was a little lake, pool, and a little shed. Which was probably going to be used for guardian stuff.

Eddie and Mason were running along the edge of the lake. Shirts off. There muscles made it easy for them to fun thee miles without breaking a sweat. I would probably die on lap one.

Making myself some pancakes. I made extras in case someone wanted some. Taking a seat at the counter I dug in. I was on my second pancake when the door bell rang. Since I was the only one down stair I had to get it. _I wonder where Lisa and Christen are_, I thought.

Putting my plate down I yelled," coming!"

Walking to the front door, I pulled it open. And there they stood. Their blonde hair hanging around their faces. Their dresses perfect and elegant. The men's hair brushed and combed. They were wearing their best clothes. They looked like royalty.

Their they stood. My long, lost, and not wanted. Family.

** I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So tell me if you like it in a review. What do you think? Five reviews and I'll continue. Plzzzzzzzzzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mia Castile Chapter three

**Okay so were back. I kind of gave you a head start of who was at the door. Eddie mentioned it to her when he was ****trying**** to wake her up. So I'm planning on making a Adrian and Rose Fanfic. But I'm not sure when I can post it. I'll try to make it over 3,000 words. My other stories have been around one thousand. And I vow to you I will make it the longest so forth. And maybe this one. so try and keep me took it. With Reviews!**

* * *

I hadn't realized my mouth was open till I felt a hand move under my chin and close it. I thought Eddie had been joking. I mean he was training he wasn't in the shower getting ready. And he could have warned me.

Turning towards the owner of the hand I met Lisa's light green eyes. I shut my mouth and opened the door wider, inviting them in. " well what a nice home you have here," one of my Aunts said. I couldn't quite remember the adults names and match them with a face. They all looked the same.

" yes, a very nice home. Only the best for the Dragimir princess, the last of her line," another Aunt said. There had to be at least eight adults and three little kids, all under the age of seven. And then there was Tiffany. My cousin. She was my age. And not nearly as pretty. She was a bigger slut than I was.

Her blonde hair hung in ringlets around her face. She was a year older than me and had to be better at everything. But of course she wasn't. if she didn't win something she would wine and tell my father something I had done wrong till I let her win.

That's the only way she got things done. Wining. They all headed to the Living room to take a seat. " would you like anything to drink," I asked. They all asked for something so I suggested Tiffany help me. Lisa was sitting next to her mom talking to her. Of course Tiffany complained and said she didn't want to. " honey, we are in the presence of the Last Dragimir, don't wine she could get you places, she very sweet and would probably do lots of things of you if you asked," he mom said.

Tiffany relunctantly got up and followed me to the kitchen. She grabbed four glasses and went back out. Looking out the window I couldn't see Eddie. But I could hear him. He was sneeking up the outside stairs trying to not make a lot of noise.

Smiling I grabbed the rest of the glasses and went into the other room. They were all listening to Lisa explain how they got the house. **( AN forgot to mention. The two houses next to theirs are like guest houses.) **

It was quite a good story one I didn't know yet myself. I heard chatter upstairs from the boys. I really hoped they would be a little quiter. But my wish did not come true because no more than five seconds later they came down the stairs at a remarkable speed. All conversation dropped.

And all eyes turned towards the boys. Eddie, Mason, and Christen stood there. Looking handsome. I smiled at them. They weren't wearing fancy clothes but they still looked hot. They were all wearing bahama shorts going just past the knee and a little baggy. Christen had a white button up shirt on with the first two buttons undone, and the sleves rolled up to his elbows.

Mason had a dark blue polo shirt on, and Eddie. Well Eddie had a white button down shirt, with a blazer over it. They were all wearing sperry's. " well hello there," Tiffany's mom said. Tamara, that was her name. She stood up and grabbed Tiffany's hand. Pulling her to the front. " Lord Ozera, Guardians."

The only reason she called them guardians-or so I hoped-was because she didn't know their names. " Aunt Tamara, this is Mason," I said gesturing to Mason. " and this is Eddie." I gestured to Eddie. Tiffany's eyes seemed to be glued to Eddie.

They said hi and sat down. Mason took a seat next to me on the couch, Christen next to Lisa, and the only seat left was next to Tiffany. So that's where Eddie sat.

Conversation started again. Aunt Tamara seemed to be up to something, because about every five minutes she would glance over her shoulder at Tiffany, was talking to Eddie. He said something that made her laugh. Showing him her white fangs.

Meanwhile I was talking to Mason. Something about the house. " Mia," someone said tugging on my jean leg. It was Lacey. She was about three and as cute as a button. " can we do something fun?"

" yes, what would you like to do?"

" can we go play outside," she asked. Looking out the window.

" of course we can, do you want to get Kade and then we can go play chase?"

" oaky, can we bring him too," she asked pointing to Christen and Mason.

" what about him," I asked pointing to Eddie.

" no, I think Tiffany is trying to get him to like her, so lets what her try," she said.

That made my blood boil. She will not take my boyfriend away from me. I swear on my own life.

" okay, let's go, Lacey wants to play chase," I said getting up and grabbing Masons hand. He gave it a squeeze. He had heard what Lacey had said.

We must not have been screative because Aunt Tamara spoke up," what do we have here. A little romance going on. I bet you share a bedroom. Which one's yours?"

" wait? What? I'm not with Mason I'm with-"

" oh, stop trying to hide it your in love with him. You don't half to hide it. Go on give her a kiss," she said.

" Aunt Tamara, I'm not with Mason I'm with E-"

" come on shows us your room, you haven't showed us around," Tiffany said getting up and grabbing Eddie's hand. He immeditaly snatched it back. Leaving her shocked. She was enver rejected.

Leading them upstairs I started with Rose and Dimitri's room. " this is Rose Hathaway's and Dimitri Belikov's room," I said pointing to a door on the right.

" The Rose Hathaway. Guardian Dimitri Belikov? Aren't they together?" Tiffany asked. I simply nodded. " isn't he like seven years older than her?" I nodded again. " he's really cute, I wonder if he'll leaving that young girl for me?"

" Tiffany, your what almost eighteen?" Eddie asked. She nodded. Looking hopeful. " he's twenty four, she's eighteen. So techinaly you're the little baby." He patted her on the head.

Her eyes widened in shock. She had never been talked to like that. Eddie left Tiffany's side and came up to stand next to me. He started walking again and everyone followed. " this is Lisa and Christen's room," he pointed towards a door. We showed them Mason and Adrian.

" so Eddie where do you stay," Tiffany asked. She looked reluctant.

He looked at me and I gave a small shake of the head. His face fell. I didn't want them to know yet. " in the house to the right." He never took his eyes off of me when he said this.

" and last but not least. Mia's room."

" oh, come on let's see your room," Tiffany said. I nodded and led them to the last door on the left. Opening it I stepped through the door.

They all followed. " wow, this is definably Mia style," Aunt Catlyin said. I smiled. Looking around my own room I noticed that there were two pillows with dents. My eyes widened.

Someone else seemed to notice when Tiffany said," oh, naughty Mia, inviting your boyfriend over to play.?"

I shook my head. She walked to the bathroom and I immetitaly regretted showing them the room Eddie's stuff was in there. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

She came out holding a pair of jeans. " who's are these," she asked.

" no ones," I said opening my eyes.

" they sure look like someone's," she said with a smirk. She thought I was caught in the act.

" well lets go I'm sure the kids want to play outside now," Eddie said steering them out of the room. As we headed down stairs I felt bad about hiding Eddie from my family. Tiffany might as well move in on him now. He took off his blazer and put it on the coat rack.

He rolled up his sleves like Christian and headed outside. I followed. My eyes immeditaly went to the sprinkellers. Using my magic I started them. A fine spray of water hit Tiffany in the face. I laughed. And to my relief so did Eddie. He looked at me accusingly. I just gave him an innocent look.

He smiled and turned around just to get sprayed in the shirt totally drenching him. He laughed. Shaking his hair he pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes went to the six pack he had stored there. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder looking to see who it was I met the blue eyes of my dad.

" hi daddy," I said pecking him on the cheek. He smiled.

" I'm sorry to put this on you but, I'm going to half to ask you to house Tiffany. It would mean the world to me and to you Aunt."

I thought about it for a second. Maybe if she found out that Eddie and I were together she would stop flirting with him. I thought about it for a second and then I said," fine. She can have the house to the left. For all I know she packed a whole boat load of stuff.

Late that evening I got a surprise I wasn't ready for. At the dinner table I had sat at the head of the table, with Eddie to my right and Mason to my left. And you will never believe who sat on the other side of Eddie. Yes, that right. Tiffany.

It was dropped on me when all the food was almost gone. I had been holding Eddies hand under the table , hoping no one saw.

" so, Eddie who's guardian are you," Tiffany asked. Eddie was playing with his spaghetti not really eating it.

" Lisa's. And Mason is Christens," He said. " Christens other guardian is a guardian named Chace. He's about twenty four and he lives with me."

" oh, well that's nice. Our family hasn't had a guardian in a while. Non-royal. Not that important," Tiffany said.

" yes, but that's about to change. For the first time in twelve years. The Rinaldi's will have a guardian. And that that guardian will be guarding my angle," Uncle Tom said. Tiffany's sister.

" His name is Griffin Bla-"

" He's not the first in twelve years to guard a Rinaldi," Eddie spoke up. he didn't say it that loud but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" don't be silly, they would have told us, we are very close with our family. Well except for you, but we plan to change that," Uncle Tom said.

" Well, Guardian Belikov is Mia's guardian," Eddie said. he was speaking louder now. Forks dropped.

" you have got to be kidding me?" Tiffany gasped.

" no, he's on leave, going to see his family in Russia. He missed them," I said. " and yes it's true, I'm not kidding you."

" Mia, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded and got up. following Tiffany into the kitchen.

" your telling me that you have a guardian?" I nodded.

" and that guardian is Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" again I nodded.

" well this is a first," she mumbled to herself. " I want you to go out there and tell them you were lying. That he isn't your guardian."

" no, not this time."

" very well, I guess I could enlighten your dad, about you and Mason," she said. she had a nasty smirk on her face. The one that said she was gonna get what she wanted. Well try again.

" he already know," I said.

She huffed and stormed into the dinning room. following her I took a seat in my chair. Squeezing Eddie's hand under the table. He was talking to Tiffany about something and I was blanking out.

I was off in la la land. My family knew about Eddie and I. I knew his family and they accepted me. The sound of people gasping brought me back to reality.

Eddie's hand was not longer in my hand.

Turning to look at him I didn't like what I saw. Not one bit.

* * *

**What's Eddie doing? The person who guess's it right get a preview to my other story. It a new one untitled. Its about Adrian and Rose. So well review! Read! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mia Castile Chapter four

**Okay so I bet you all can guess what happen next. It wasn't that big of a surprise. Tiffany has to have everything. So I'll try and get another chapter up by the weekend. **

**Disclamir: I do not own the VA. Not even Eddie! But I do own the plot, Tiffany, Aunt Tamara, Uncle Tom, the little kids, and whatever that other aunts name was. **

* * *

I felt my eyes fill with tears. Standing in the door to the kitchen. I didn't want to trust my eyes. Mostly because I didn't like what I saw.

Tiffany. Leaning over Eddie. Their lips pressed together. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he? As I watched the sceen play out in front of me I let my silent tears fall. He would be sleeping in the guest house tonight.

After about two minutes of watching them kiss, Mason got up from his chair. He stood on the other side of Eddie and pushed at Tiffany. She hadn't been expecting it so she fell to the ground.

" oh how dare you! Guardians are to be seen and not heard," she yelled. Oh that did it. First she kisses my boyfriend, then she talks bad about Guardians. Oh… she's gonna get it.

" oh, shut up," Mason yelled. " This is our house and you're the guests. If you want to be able to come into this house again. I suggest you shut the hell up."

" how dare you talk to my daughter that way," Uncle Tom spoke up.

" oh, go to hell. With every Moroi we go and meet or that come to us. They all have one thing in common. They hate dhampirs. Why should we be risking our lives? With enough training and stuff you guys could take care of yourself.

" and I'm tired of it. I've seen good friends die because you people don't care. A guardian to you is someone who _can _be replaced. How is it right for us to give up our lives so you people can do whatever you want?"

" because without us your race would never survive. You'd die off one by one, and there'd be no one there to make more," Uncle Tom said. while they yelled through this I slowly made my way to Lisa.

" oh, how wrong you are, how wrong you are in deed," Mason whispered. His voice was deadly. I even saw some of my family members flinch.

" what do you mean?"

" you say we can't reproduce, but what if we can?"

" oh, dear we all know that's not possible," Aunt Tamara said softly.

" I went to visit Ronda yesterday," Mason said. so that's where he had been." And I got some answers. A fortune for the entire Dhampir population, you could say. And you will never believe what I saw."

" We can reproduce. As of today we can," he whispered. " we've been blessed. For all that us guardian have done, we have been blessed, by Saint Valdimir, and His Guardian Anna. The gift of life."

" take it back boy, we all know it's not possible. Anna and Valdimir have been dead for over a thousand years. How do you expect us to believe this? That two dhampirs, of the opposite sex can produce a child? I won't believe it till I have proof."

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I sat there. Rocking back and forth. I didn't know what to do. Dimitri was out and he would be for about another hour. I didn't know what to do. The test had shown two perfectly straight pink lines.

I wasn't ready to be that kind of person. Laying back on the bed I let myself relax.

I could do this. I'm Rose Hathaway. But I felt as if something in me had changed.

We had been in Siberia for about two days now. We had been surpised when we found Adrian in the kitchen with Viktoria. Dimitri had blew up, but he got used to it. They were together and in love.

He was out running erons for Olena. Something about eggs and gravy. I closed my eyes and before I knew it. I was aslepp.

When I woke up, it was to someone shaking me awake. Opening one eye I spotted my Russian god. His hair was framing his face, his chocolate brown eyes soft and sweet. " babushka said you wanted to talk to me," he said. I nodded. He waited.

I then realized I should say something." Dimitri…I'm pregnant, and it's your child."

**

* * *

**

Mia's POV

My mind was spinning. First Tiffany kisses Eddie, then Mason blows up about where a guardian stands, then my family throws fits about guardians and Moroi.

I don't stand by Moroi treating guardians harshely, but I don't get it. I was never a guardian. I think only a guardian could understand, but I would stand up for them.

" Get out," I mumbled. They seemed to hear me because their attention turned towards me.

" what was that dear," Aunt Tamara asked.

" I said' get out.'"

" now why would we do that," Uncle Tom said in his best innocent voice.

" uncle Tom, we all know you haven't been innocent since twelth grade, and that was with, Aunt Jackey," I said. he gasped, his eyes widened, and his gaze shot up to his wife.

" it's not true," he said quickly.

" if it's not true why would you be so quick to say sorry," I said. " if you knew it wasn't true, you would have waited awhile after hearing your wife rant then say it wasn't true."

" Thomas, are you saying you had lost your V card when you were in twelth grade, and to my sister," Aunt Tamara said.

" we weren't dating, we were on the off part," he said.

" so you're telling me you slept with my sister when we were taking a separation?"

He visibly gulped," yes."

Aunt Tamara had visible tears in her eyes. She stormed out of the house. And I was only helping that she wouldn't come back. Or she would come back with a new spirit.

Tiffany just looked shocked. " I'll just be going," Uncle Tom said getting up to go chase after his wife.

" Mia, can I speak with you," Eddie asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

He shut the door to our bedroom and leaned against it. " would you like to enlighten me as to why, you just ruined your aunt's marriage," he asked. I shook my head.

I was sitting on the bed. My head hanging. So I didn't know he had come any closer till he was kneeling in front of me. " Mia, something's got you down, tell me?"

" its Tiffany," I said with a stifle.

" what about her?"

" she's taking you from me. Making stuff up about Mason, your pants, the oval on the pillow," I said. she knows it's you and then she kissed you. She kissed you Eddie and I really don't want to see you. Knowing that she touched your lips."

" that's what this is about?" I nodded. He reached forward and cupped my face in his hands. " I will never leave you." And he leaned forward preparing to go in for the kill. But when he was about a inch away I spoke up.

" Can you go brush your teeth?" he laughed at this but complied. He went and brushed his teeth. When he came back I was laying down on the bed. My arms behind my head, eyes closed. I felt the bed sink, and a breath on my neck.

" am I clear now?" I gave a small nod. I could feel him leaning in. His lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. As we kissed the world as we knew it slowly dissolved. And I was pulled into a world where there was no killing, no danger, no fighting.

It was just me and Eddie. And our loved ones. Our kids, family, friends, neighbors, and we were all happy. You could look at us from the outside and see a happy person and that would be true. That person would be happy. But in our world, the person may look happy on the inside, but he/she were about to explode. All their anger, resentment, sadness, happiness, sorrow, lonlieness. Everything just came pouring out. That's what happened with Rose, she would get so pent up, keeping everything inside, and not letting anyone in.

Then she would just explode. She literally gave Eddie and Adrian a black eyes from getting in her way. But in my head my world wasn't like either one of those. It was a world with darkness, a world with sorrow. But at the end of the day, the person was happy, and alive.

When we pulled back, our breathing was heavy. " I'm never going to leave you. Mia, I love you, and when you find that right person. All you want to do is spend time with them. I know in my heart, that you're my soul mate. And this should make it easier."

He got up from on top of me and I immeditaly felt the loss of his warmth. I wanted it back but I was too busy looking at what he was doing. He was on one knee, in front of me. Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

" Mia Castile, the very first time I saw you I thought, 'wow, what a bitch'. But now that's all changed. I fell in love with you. Who knew two people would bond over a bad experience. Who knew that I would find love in you. But I love you. And I never want you to doubt that. Mia Castile I love you with all my heart. Will you Marry me?"

I sat there shocked. He had asked me to marry him. What was happening? As he spoke he had pulled out a ring from his back pocket. It wasn't in a case, but with a ring like that I didn't need one. it was big. Let's just say that. It was a silver band, one huge diamond, and one handsome man.

I couldn't form words. Nodding my head I gave a joyous smile. Eddie slid the ring on my finger, a huge smile on his face. And he kissed me. It was full of love and happiness. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I had everything I had ever wanted.

When I pulled back I had to ask," I know it's rude, but how in God's name did you pay for it?"

He smiled as if he knew I would ask that question. He gave me a heart felt look," Well it turns out Adrian can't help but fall to the knee's of a pretty girl."

I had to laugh at this. But talk of Adrian brought question to mind. " when did you plan to ask me," I asked.

" oh , I had it planned. But you'll find out later," he said. I laughed.

" anyway, where is Adrian, I know he's in Russia, but where. I mean it's kind of freaky to not know where he is."

" oh, I know where he is, and so does Rose and Dimitri."

" what do they half to do- oh, he's with them. At Olena's house. How sad? I wonder what he's doing there?'

" Falling in love with a pretty Russian girl," Eddie said simply.

" who," I asked excited about the news. We hadn't heard from Rose, Adrian, or Dmitri since they left.

" let's just say that their bringing home one extra person," he said. He got up, pulling my small body with him. I stood up on the bed, and he turned around to face the other direction. I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. he grabbed my legs to make sure I didn't fall. And with that we headed down stairs. Me on his back. I was what one hundred pounds. Give or take five pounds.

When we got down stairs we found Lisa and Christen in the den, the lights off, a movie on, and blankets, pillows, and junk food everywhere. Eddie would probably pig out. Good thing his excersided more than five hours , because if he didn't he's be obese. Really obese.

As we took our seat on the floor in front of Lisa and Christen. Me sitting on Eddie's lap. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over us. Resting my head on Eddie's chest I relaxed into his muscles. The programs were taking forever. And I didn't want to wait any longer to find out what we were watching. " What are we watching," I asked.

" Avatar," Christen replied. I could feel and hear Eddie sigh in relief. No chick flicks.

" what's wrong ,honey. You don't like chick flicks?"

" I hate them."

" well, babe, during a chick flick, or whatever you want to call it. You can hold me during the sad parts, kiss me during the romantic ones, and protect me during the killing scenes. I guess you can kind of do that with this movie. Ya, that's what you half to do," I said a big smile on my face. Then I realized something. " Where's Mase?"

" he's on a date, some girl he met at the café," Christen said. " I think he really likes her."

" so do I. he left the house wearing nice clothes, well nice for Mason, but still pretty nice. And a thing of flowers," Lisa said. "he said he'd be back at ten."

Okay, it was seven now, and we all know Avatar was a long movie. As we watched the previews the movie was about to start when Lisa gasped. " What is that," she said grabbing my hand.

I almost forgot. " Eddie asked me to marry him?"

" oh, my god. My sister doesn't even tell me that. God, you guys are all pulling away," Lisa said. she almost sounded sad. And the next thing I know, she's bursting into tears.

" oh, God, it's the horemones , one of the bad things about it," Lisa mumbled. I almost didn't hear her.

" oh, my god, Liz, your yelling to me about getting engaged and not telling you right away, and you kept a secrect about being pregnant from me," I yelled. " that's low."

She just smiled. And the movie started. From the first time I saw it I had fallen in love with it. 'Jake, the warrior, he falls in love, he totally hot(not as hot as Eddie) he has his ups and down but he end up with the person he loves.

Awe, how sweet. I couldn't remember much though because I had fallen asleep in the middle of it. Or, right before the big battle. What woke me up was the front door slamming against the wall.

Mustering enough energy to get up I walked into the front room. Mason stood there, a Moroi girl at his side. they were holding hands. " God, Mase, some people are trying to sleep here," I mumbled and walked over to where he stood. Standing in front of him felt weird. I mean the guy was like 5'7' I was a petiete person. Barely standing 5'3'. But reaching up four inched I slapped him across the face with my left hand. Making sure my ring hit his cheek hard.

" oh so he finally gave it to you?" he said I just looked at him confused. He grabbed my hand and held it up. oh , the engagement ring. I just nodded and let my hand drop to my side.

" what were you guys watching that made you fall asleep?"

" Avatar," I said. and Mason was no longer standing in front of me. Following him into the den I almost forgot about that girl. " sorry, their crazy about it. They have a whole Avatar room. What's your name?"

" Stephanie, I'm Stephanie Ivashkov," she said. oh great.

" you don't happen to be related closely to Adrian Ivashkov?"

" yes, I'm his cousin," she said.

" but I thought the queen only had one great niece/ nephew?"

" no she just like to say that. Though she like Adrian the best," she said. " I'd like to see that Avatar room." I smiled and lead her towards the basement.

As we walked down the wooden stairs I felt a little scared. The stairs were the ones with the space between the two steps. I always had a phobia about someone standing underneath it and hiding. Pulling you out when you least expect it. But the light s were on. Meaning someone was downstairs.

When I reached -10. I was surprised to see someone there. There, in all his glory was Griffin Blake. My highs school sweet heart. I had been in love with him. And I was 100% sure he loved me back.

" hello, Mia."

* * *

** Thank you...Thank you. So 2,882 words. not alot, but i needed it to stop there. i'll try and get the next one up before Glee on Tuesday. So thank you and review . they make me happy. ; ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Okay. So here's chapter five. Remember Eddie proposed, they love Avatar, and there's someone in their basement. Who is it? I don't even know yet. So I'm going to try and hold it off for a soon as possible. Of forgot to mention, there's two people in the basement.**

**Disclamir: I do not own VA just the plot and Mia's family. And whoever those people in the basement are!**

**

* * *

**

Dark brown hair looked almost black. Hit hung down in his face. Making him look even more mysterious. He looked amazing. I couldn't describe it. I could feel a tug on my heart. He was here. I had told him years ago, that if he loved me he would find me. Come after me and wrap his arms around me.

He hadn't done any of those things. He had left me. Heartbroken and alone. And now here he was. In my basement. I couldn't even register who was with him. The only thing I could tell was that it was a girl. Her black hair hung around her face, she had on way to much make-up, and a really short skirt.

" hello Griffin," I said crossing my arms. Making sure that Eddie's ring was on the inside so he wouldn't be able to see it. As much as he had hurt me. I was still in love with him. He was the man I had given myself up to. He had taken my card and hurt me.

But as he stood before me, I realized that I loved him with every bone in my body.

" well, it's nice to see you. I've missed you. But I see that you clearly haven't missed me. I mean your engaged," he said. his face held no emotions, but his eyes portrayed him. He was hurt.

" Stephanie, can you take this young lady upstairs," I asked. " make sure no one comes downstairs."

Stephanie looked relieved to get out of there. She started up the stairs. The girl not following her. " Viena, it's okay, go upstairs with Stephanie," Griffin said.

She looked like she didn't want to go, but in the end she did. Once they reached the top of the stairs and I heard the door lock shut. I walked up the steps, put the chain on the door, and locked the second bolt.

When I reached the bottom step I was irrevelant to go any furthure. Sitting on the bottom step I put my head in my hands. " why are you here?"

" Mia, you told me to come after you. To wrap my arms around you and kiss you. But when I found you, I found you wrapped in the arms of someone else," he said. " I was there. The day at the airport, you and that guy were saying goodbye to Rosemarie Hathaway, and Dimitri Belikov. I was going to confront you then, but when I saw him wrap his arms around you and kiss you. I knew you had moved on. You didn't wait for me"

" don't pin this on me," I said lifting my head from my hands. Looking him straight in the eyes. " I asked you three years ago to do that. I held off me moving to 's, because I thought you would come after me. That you were going to come and make me happy. I lost a year. I could have been exploring the world, I could have been meeting my family, making friends. If you would have come. But no. You basicly put me in a coma for six months. I could eat, sleep, talk, listen to music. Nothing. Because of that one thing. So I want to know this. why didn't you come," I asked.

He was silent of a minute. Closing my eyes I imagined what my life would be like if he had been the one to ask me to marry him. We would be in love, a family, together, exploring the world, meeting new people, trying new foods.

The image faded when I heard feet moving towards me. My eyes stayed shut. I felt warm hands press against my cheek and neck. Hot breath on my face. His nose trailed across my face and neck. As he nusled my neck. Why did he half to do this to me? The worst part was that I wasn't pulling away.

I felt his soft lips on my neck as he kissed up me. His hands went from my neck to my hips. His hands slid down. down to my thighs. He wrapped my thighs around his waist. as one hand cupped my butt, the other was notted in my hair. His lips moved to mine. As he kissed me the world went round.

His tounge was on the outside of my mouth, begging for entrance. And the bad part. I allowed it. Letting his tounge in we had a fight for dominace. His bit my lower lip, sending a jolt of electricity running down my spine.

I heard feet upstairs. It took me a while to notice that they were rushing around. Pounding on the floor. I heard a bang on the basement door. And screams.

Pulling away from Griffin I pushed against his muscled chest. He let me drop to the ground. " that was wrong," I said backing up.

" then why did you kiss me?"

I didn't answer. Instead I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. Eddie had been the one pounding. He grabbed me pulling me to him. Wrapping his arms around me while Mason went downstairs. Bringing up Griffin.

" nice to meet you again Griffin," Eddie said. I was shocked. They knew each other.

" yes, it's nice to see you to, brother," Griffin said with a smile.

" your related?"

" not in the techinal terms. Eddie here is my best friend. Or was," Griffin said nodding towards Eddie. " we have known each other for what seventeen years. Or moms were best friends. We got along great, but that was the past."

" I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault, your mom died. It was Tommy's. he killed your mom," Eddie said. Griffin froze.

" yes that's right. Tommy Ride, killed your mom," Eddie said. it was on the news. He's in jail for it. Travas. That's where he's at. I didn't do anything except try and protect her."

" how can I believe you," Griffin growled.

Eddie let go of me with his left hand and held it out to Griffin. There on the inside of his foream was a tattoo. It was an eratic swirl of something. It looked to be Celtic symbols.

Griffin held out his left hand. It had the same tattoo as Eddie. " Brother, I have missed you," Griffin said before getting up and giving Eddie a manly hug.

I didn't really know anything about their relationship, all I knew was that they were reunited, and happy.

" Griffin this is Mia. Mia this is Griffin-" I cut Eddie off.

" Blake," I said. Eddie looked shocked. " we've known each other since eighth grade. We were really close back then."

Eddie couldn't get the shocked look off his face. His fiancé knew his ex-best friend turned best friend again. " well that's good," he said putting his Guardian mask on. " you can stay with us. I bet it beats staying in the guest housing. You basicly have a house you can you."

Griffin simply nodded. Mason let go of his arm and walked towards the den. Eddie and Griffin walked side by side. I walked on Eddies right side he had his hand on the small of my back. What a small world.

Later that night-around midnight-after we got Griffin settled. He had told Viena to go hours ago. He would be staying in the house with Chance. They could keep each other company. We had gone up to our bedroom. I sat on the couch with Eddie and Mason. While Griffin sat on the floor. Stephanie had surprised up when she said she was going to bed and headed upstairs.

That's 11 people staying in one house. Well nine right now. They were talking about football and girls. " I mean the cheerleader had the biggest boobs ever," Griffin said. " and I just adore Hooters. I mean who wouldn't?"

" the men's girlfriends, and wife's. I mean you all know Hooters mean women's boob's. they think they can fool us by putting and owl on the billboard," I mumbled into Eddie's neck. I had this weird feeling inside of me. I didn't know what it was. But It was directed towards Griffin.

I could feel Eddie laugh. Probably at the surprised faces of the guys. And they thought I had been sleeping. While in reality I had been mumbling things I wanted to do to Eddie in his ear. But a part of me, wanted to do those things to Griffin.

" hey, this is guy time," Griffin said. I looked over at him.

" oh, shut the hell up. you all know it's true," I said. I had a dirty smirk on my face. Oh, were they going to get it. Grabbing the sterio remote I pressed play, and on came Beyonce. As I sang along to sweet dream I wondered what Rose was doing.

The next thing I know my bedroom door is thrown open. Lisa stood by the door, fully dressed. " Lisa, what's wrong?"

" it's Rose. Something happened and she's coming home. There plane lands in fifteen minutes," she said. I immeditaly jumped up and followed her downstairs. Grabbing our jackets we rushed outside. Hoping in the car we drove towards the strip. The boys in another car behind us.

When we reached the strip the plane was just about to land. We got out and waited.

It took about ten minutes for the pilot to allow them to get off. And when they did, Rose rushed into Lisa's arms. Looking around I spotted Adrian. We had become very close over the past months. So close as to where I could seek help in him.

He had a women strapped to his side. she kind of looked like Dimitri. As they came down the ramp Adrian spotted me, let go of the girl and came running towards me. A big smile on my face. When I reached him I pulled him into a hug. " don't you ever do that to me again, Adrian Ivashkov," I said gripping him tightly. " you had me scared to death. I almost went into a coma." I pulled back from the hug and grabbed his hand.

" come on, aren't you going to introduce your best friend, to your newly girlfriend?"

He just laughed and walked me over to the girl. She had long brown hair, a streak of gold running down it. Warm brown eyes, that looked a lot like Dimitri's. I wonder if their related. My question was answered when Adrian said," this is Viktoria. She's Dimitri's younger sister. "

We had reached the girl now. I stood across from her. I could see her eyeing Adrian's hand linked with mine. " she better be your silibing, or your dead," she said. I laughed. I liked this girl.

" I'm Mia Cas- Rinaldi," I said. Adrian seemed to be aware of me almost saying Castile.

"so he finally did it? Well good for him."

" I'm Adrian best friend. I'm sure you'll be living with us. So I gotta go say hi to everybody else. So I'll be back," I said letting go of Adrian's hand and going to Lisa. She was still with Rose.

" Mia can you come here," Lisa asked. I nodded and hurried up my pace. When I reached them Rose's head was still in Lisa's chest. She was crying. Well that was strange.

" what's wrong," I asked. Placing my hand on Rose's back and rubbing it.

" I'm pregnant," Rose mumbled. I gasped.

" who's the father-"

" it's Dimitri's. Go ask Mason. Can you tell him to explain everything?" I nodded and headed towards Mason.

He was standing next to Eddie, Griffin, and Dimitri. Some sort of introduction. " Mason, Rose asked me to ask you the story," I said wrapping my arms around Eddie's waist. Eddie looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Mason nodded and started," Well you all know I went to visit Ronda. She had called me in I guess. So I go in, and like I expect she's hard to figure out. It was pretty complicated. She was telling me all these details. But I can remember her exact words. ' change is coming. It's coming fast. Some of you may not be prepared. And the gift of life will prepare you' were her exact words.

" right before I was leaving Ronda mumbled Hathaway," Mason said. " I immeditaly thought Rose. So I called her up. which results in baby #1. So good luck man," he slapped Dimitri on the shoulder.

" it was such a surprise," Dimitri said. " Yeva had told me to go see Rose, I had. But when she told me I couldn't believe it to be true. I mean, never in history, has it happened. But history is changing. What we all know. The life that we know. Is changing. "

" Dimitri, it is. And I don't have a good feeling about it. It's like some things stirring inside of me. I just have this feeling that whatever it is. It's not good," I said looking up at Dimitri's tall frame.

" something bad's arising. Something really bad," Mason said. " but what could it be? Storigi? Humans? Something new?"

" What you fear and hate the most," I mumbled. I didn't think they heard me but apparently they had.

" Mia, babe, what does that mean?" Eddie asked.

I mumbled on word," Moroi."

" we all know, they can have you killed. I mean their vampires. With enough training, they could be stronger, and faster than us."

" but I have a feeling our war is with the race that is so dependent on us. They people who either, talk to us, ignore us, or kill us," Mason said. and that's when I realized that one person and't spoken up during the conversation. Griffin.

" come on, I'm tired and I'm sure you all are," I said pulling Eddie towards the car. We got in the back, me snuggled up against his side. Griffin and Mason got in the front. I wasn't sure but I think I could hear Griffin snarling.

The next day was dedicated to indroduction's. Viktoria had lived in Siberia her whole life. She went to St. Basils academy. Her seventh birthday was in a week. She had two sisters and two nieces and one nephew.

Later that day we decided to go swimming. It was right behind our house. It was huge, it went the length of the three house. And right in the middle there was little cave. If you went far enough in you could be totally conscealed.

So that's how I ended up in my bedroom stripping down to my skin sweater. Eddie was on the other side of the room, changing into his trunks. I slipped on my bikini. Standing in front of the mirror I could see Eddie checking me out. I smiled and looked at him. His trunks were on. He was about to put a shirt on, when I launched myself at him. Kissing his chest.

He seemed to get the idea. He lifted me up so I was strandling his waist. as we kissed I realized how much I wanted him to take me. I was about to speek my thoughts when the door opened.

" god, cover up, I don't need to see Mia's body parts," Rose said. of course. Even pregnant she was hard to handle.

I laughed strapped my bikini back on and hoped down from Eddie's lap. He didn't seem to like it. Smiling I headed towards the door. Rose was in a barely there bikini. Of course crisimon.

Lisa, Christen, Stephanie, Mason, Dimitri, Chance, Griffin, Viktoria, and Adrian were already there. I guess we took longer than we thought. Blushing I layed down in one of the chairs. " Eddie, come rub my back," I complained.

In an instant his warm hands were rubbing suntan lotion on my back. It felt so good. When he was done he pulled me up. He picked me up in his arms and jumped in the pool. Holding my breath I surfaced.

" you do know that your supposed to stay out of the water for fifteen minutes before getting wet? Right?" Rose asked. Her feet were dangling in the pool. Dimitri was sitting behind her.

" well today's fun day. No work, nothing," Mason said jumping in the pool. Splashing Rose in the process. Oh, was he going to get it.

Rose stared at him. It seemed to work because Mason retreated down into the deep end. Rose jumping right in after him. Oh, how fun they could be. And that started it. We all got in. it wasn't a tight space. We all had enough room. as Rose chased after Mason. Eddie chased after me. As I screamed, I was also laughing.

Wow, we could be so immature sometimes. as I retreated into the cave I hoped Eddie wouldn't hear me when I became a fish out of water. Climbing up on the rock I hugged my knees to my chest.

I couldn't see Eddie. Where could he be? The next thing I know is I'm being pulled underwater again. Opening my eyes. I spot Eddie. But not for long. He pulls me towards him. Squishing me.

We surface for air and I immeditaly feel his lips on mine. " it will happen, I promise you," he said.

He was talking about it. What I had been thinking about earlier. " promise?"

" I promise."

" when."

" all in time babe. All in time," he said bringing his lips back to mine. Oh, god. I loved this man with every bone in my body. I just couldn't wait.

" I love you," I mumbled.

" I love you too," he said kissing my neck.

And with those words I knew, whatever life threw at me I would be able to take. With those four words I knew that through our ups and downs we would be together.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like it. I'm going to try and get the next one up soon. But it's testing week so I got to study ( and I got a new phone). So I try my hardest to get it up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**So here it is. Chapter six. I hope you enjoy, and I love you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to the talented Richelle Mead. That's why I'm thinking of putting her name in this one. **

**

* * *

**

The next morning when I woke up I had a killer headache. Let's just say that we were up all night. Drinking. I never knew being drunk felt like this. as I stumbled downstairs I muttered something about coffee.

I found Adrian at the table gulping down coffee. Christen was at the stove, making something. I plopped down next to Adrian and rested my head on his shoulder. " I wanna play a game," Rose said making her entrance. Dimitiri right behind her.

" what kind of game," Mason asked coming into the room.

" I don't know, but I like games. Something like I never," she said taking a sup of orange juice. She wouldn't touch the coffee. I mean most guardians drank it like Moroi drink blood, but she wouldn't touch it.

" oaky, I'll get the M&M's," Mason said leaving the room. I could hear rustling coming from the den. Where was Eddie?

" does anyone know where Eddie is?"

" he said he had to go out and get something," Dimitri said wrapping his arms around Rose. His hand resting over their baby. I could only imagine having a baby with Eddie.

About ten minutes later Mason told us to come into the den. He had moved the furniture to the walls leaving a giant circle in the middle. I took a seat by the window. Looking around I wondered where Eddie was. The next thing I know, he's sitting next to me.

" where'd you go," I asked scooting closer towards him.

" I had to pick something up," he said. I could tell he wasn't going to say any more.

" okay Rose, since you picked the game you can say the rules," Lisa said

" okay ,so we all get twenty M&M. and the person who has the most left wins. And has to do a dare out of the dare hat," she said separating the M&M out evenly.

" okay I'll go first," she said. " I've never drank blood." All the Moroi took one and strangle so did Eddie.

I gave him a weird look." It was a dare. Rose cut herself and I had to lick it." I stuttered.

" I never speacilized in an element," Griffin said. again the Moroi all ate one.

" I've never done the dirty," Christen said. everyone ate one. Dimitri gasped.

" oh, come on Dimika. You don't half to baby sit me anymore," she said chewing her M&M.

" I've never had a three some," Adrian said. and of course he was the only one to eat one.

" I've never killed someone," I mumbled. Eddie, Rose, Dimitri, Griffin, and Mason all took six.

The scores were:

Rose 12

Dimitri: 12

Griffin: 13

Mason: 13

Christen: 15

Lisa: 15

Viktoria: 18

Stephanie: 15

Adrian: 11

Eddie: 16

Me: 16

" I never kissed a random person," Eddie said. and of course he, Rose, Adrian, Mason, and Griffin ate one.

" I've never died," Viktoria said. only Rose ate one. and when she did she sent a scowl to Vika.

" I've never punched a person," Lisa said. everyone besides Stephanie and Lisa ate one.

" wow, I didn't know that my fiancé could throw a punch," Eddie said kissing me on the cheek. " who was the poor sucker?"

"Griffin," I mumbled. Griffin laughed.

" oh, I remember that. That was after I asked you who was a better kisser. Me or Tony. You said Tony, then I yelled at you and you punched me saying that, that's not how you treat a girl," Griffin said.

And that's when I realized he'd slipped up. I would only know who was better if I had kissed them both.

" so who's a better kisser," Eddie said." me or Griffin?"

I couldn't answer him. Of course it was him, but I felt like I petrayed him. " you," I mumbled.

He stood up now. " I think I'm done here. I'll be in the guest house if anybody needs me."

" Eddie, wait we need to talk I'm sorr-"

" Your sorry. When did you kiss him? While we were engaged?" I didn't answer him. " tell me the truth."

" we did kiss. The night he came. He surprised me. And a long time ago. I guess you could say he was my junior high sweet heart," I said. and once the last words left my mouth I regretted saying them.

" so what am I? just some standby? Do you even love me?"

" I do," I said loud and clear. I held up my left hand showing him the ring. " I accepted this. I love you. I always have and I always will."

" it's too, late. Goodnight," he said heading towards the door. Grabbing his jacket on the way out. He was almost to the door when Griffin spoke up.

" oh, I see. You don't care about her. It was one mistake. You can't blame her. But if your done with her, I've always loved her. And I still do." Griffin walked towards me cupped my face. I was squirming now. And all of a sudden he was off of me.

Looking around I spotted them on the ground. Battling it out. Fist to fist. Strength to strength. They were rolling around on the floor and I could see that they all had cuts and brusies. But I could also tell Eddie had the upper hand.

After about three minute Mason and Dimitri separated them. Dimitri getting Eddie and Mason getting Griffin. And Rose being the touch one she is stood between them," unless you want to kill a baby I wouldn't move a muscle," she said.

" what's this about?"

" this is about one of my best friend not telling me. Him and my fiancé had a thing together. And then them kissing when we first found out he was here," Eddie snarled. " has it happened again?"

It took me a minute to realize he was asking me. I quickly shook my head. For fear of the wrong thing coming out.

" well, Dimitri, if your done with me. Can I go?" Griffin said.

Dimitri nodded. "Griffin go to the guest houses. And do not come out."

" Eddie, I think you and Mia need to talk," Rose said stepping in front of her best friend.

He jut nodded. Dimitri let him go and he went upstairs. I didn't know what to do. But I guess there's no avoiding it. Following him upstairs I hid my left hand in my pocket for fear of him asking for the ring back.

When I walked into our room I saw him sitting on his side of the bed a picture of us together was in his hands. " I remember this night," he said. I walked into the room and gently shut the door.

" so do I . that's the night you asked me to be your girlfriend," I said sitting on the steps to the bed.

" ya, it was. Who would have guessed, that not more than a year later I would ask you to marry me," he said. gosh I had wished he wouldn't bring up the subject. As if reading my mind," I still want to marry you. I want to be your husband, have kids with you. Raise a family. But if you don't want that… if you want to be with Griffin I fully understand."

I looked up from my hands towards him. His eyes were closed his fists clenched. " I want you, Eddie. Do you know what I wanted earlier today." He shook his head. " I wanted you. I wanted you so badly. And you saw that. And isn't his the time to do it? I can prove that I love you, and you can finally understand that all I want for Christmas…is you."

He looked up, his eyes were opened. " I want the exact same thing."

And that's how it begun. That night when everybody went to bed. Or so we hoped. It all started. I launched myself at Eddie when he walked in from saying goodnight. Kissing him, ripping off his shirt. I wanted him. And I knew he wanted me.

**(AN: as you can probably tell. I do not like writing these scenes. So I leave it to your creativity.)**

When I woke up that morning I was stiff. I could feel Eddies warm hands on my stomach. Right above my abodemn. And that's when I knew. He wanted a baby. And oddly enough do did I but maybe we could wait a year or two.

Keeping my eyes closed I loved the feel of Eddies warm breath on my neck. He stirred a little and I felt light kissed going up my neck. He was awake. " I love you," I murmered.

" I love you too," he said finally kissing my lips.

" do we half to get up," I asked rolling over so I was facing him.

" yes we do. It's an important day," he said.

" why?"

" my family's coming in and they want to go out with you. I'm pretty sure it's going to be boring, I mean there guys."

" great," I said. I felt the bed rise and Eddie get up.

" come on chop, chop, we have a busy day ahead of us," he said pulling my out of bed. I stumbled as he pulled me into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped in. I soon joined him. His warm body plus warm water equals a happy Mia.

As he washed my body I felt more and more relaxed. His hands were soft running down my body. Smiling I wanted to stay here all day. But all to soon he was turning off the water. And getting out. He handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my torso.

Eddie had already walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Following suite I stepped into our giant closet dropped my towel, and turned too Eddie. I had a bruise on my stomach. He looked at me with awe. He walked over to me, bent down and kissed my stomach. I just had to laugh.

" what's so funny?" he asked standing straight up again. I just shook my head and turned around. Grabbing underwear and a bra I put them on. But I didn't know what I wanted to wear. " you don't half to wear something nice. Just a pair of jeans and a shirt." It was like he could read my mind.

I nodded and opened a drawer. Pulling out a pair of jeans I slid them on. Looking around for a shirt, I picked a button up light blue striped one. Leaving the first two buttons undone. Eddie smiled. " do I look alright?"

" you look amazing," he said pulling myself to him and kissing me. His fingers were rubbing circular motions on my sides. It felt so good.

" well thank you," I said smiling. I arched my back as he kissed my neck, giving him an open view. Eddie had long ago gotten dressed. A simple pair of jeans a dark blue polo. The one with the horse.

" come on, we need to get going. Or else were going to be late. And my sisters don't like to be kept waiting," he said grabbing a jacket. He grabbed mine and held on tight to it and my hand. Like he never wanted to let go. Oh, how romantic.

When we reached the landing strip I saw them. They brown hair was very unkept, they weren't wearing anything fancy. Literally. They had on low rise jean , flannel shirts, with a leather jacket over them. they were defiantly good looking. They were all older than Eddie. Maybe around Dimitri's age.

They smiled when the saw him. I was watching as they hugged him and slapped him on the back. " well let me through he's my son," someone said.

The three boys parted and let a middle aged woman through. Her hair was dark brown with streaks of grey, she was tall, and well built. Definably a former guardian.

" I am Thresa, and I am Eddies mom," she said pulling me into a hug. " and these are my boys. Nate, John, and Chase," she gestured to the boys.

" I'm Mia. Mia Rinaldi," I said shaking the boys hands. Grabbing Eddies hand i felt him squeeze it.

" where is Rebecca," Eddie asked.

" oh, she's going to come in a few hours. You know how she is. We actually have her clothes, but I'm planning on dumping them somewhere," Chase said. Thresa slapped her sons arm.

" no you will no. that is no way to treat your sister," she said.

" wait I thought you said you didn't have any sisters," I asked, turning to Eddie. I could hear his brothers snickering.

" she's adopted," Eddie said.

" but, shhh…don't tell her," Nate said putting a finger over his mouth. Chase and John zipped their lips and threw away the key.

" oh, no, you four will not start this," his mother said again. " she's not adopted. She's just takes after her father."

" well, is that any way to talk about your sister," someone said from behind the boys. They parted again. And with groans. Behind them, a pitete girl stood there. Probably around Eddie's age. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a pretty good tan.

I could tell how they thought she was adopted. " I mean boys, you were there when I was born," she said. she must of just noticed me because said hugged me and said," oh…I'm Rebecca.

I just smiled and said hi. " well why don't we get the luggage and head back to the house," Eddie said taking the carry on from his sister and my hand. I smiled as he rubbed circular motions into the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

When we got back to the house, Thresa went to her room claiming she was very tired. That was a total of eighteen people living under three roofs. A very big number. The original ten were living in the main house.

Eddie, Mia, Lisa, Rose, Christen, Dimitri, Adrian, Vicktoria, Mason, and Stephanie.

In the house to the left was: Chance, Griffin, Nate, John, and Chase. In the third house was Thresa, and Rebecca.

To say the house was full would be an understatement. It was crowded. The boys headed to the gym, and lounge area, while the girl sat in the living room. blankets, food, movies, nail polis, and all that crap was laid out.

Looking over at Viktoria I noticed that she had her attention on the basement door. " well, Vika, what's got you tounge," I asked.

" well if you must know Mia, I'm waiting for a loud bang," she said looking at her nails.

" and why's that," I asked.

" lets just say Adrian's officaly going to tell Dimitri about us. I mean he was the only one that didn't know. So I'm just waiting," she said taking a bowl of popcorn into her lap.

" well that's derinatly going to be entertaining," Rose said getting up from her sprawl on the floor. She was wearing lose sweat pants, and one of Dimitri's shirts. She headed to the basement door. Looked over at us and then smiled. Of course Lisa and Stephanie stayed. They were always so boring.

The rest of us got up and made our way down the stairs. Rose held up her hand in a closed fist. We all stopped. I could hear some venom coming from someone.

" Dimitri, it's no big deal," Adrian said.

" Adrian, she's five years younger than you," Dimitri said. " and she's my sister it's an instinct."

" Rose is seven years younger than you," Adrian said. " you didn't see me cursing out Eddie when I found out about him and Mia. I mean she's my sister."

" not in techinal terms," Dimitri yelled.

" ya, it's legal," Adrian said. " test our blood. She's an Ivashkov, my dad and her mom were sibilings. I didn't find out till about a week ago. I haven't even told her yet."

" told me what," I said playing innocent. The boys all looked at me.

They all huffed. Eddie came and stood behind me rubbing my arms. It felt good to have him by my side.

" I'm your sister," Adrian said.

I just stood there shocked.

" seriously?"

"yes, we can run a test," he said holding up one hand then dropping it.

" no, I believe you," I said going up to him and hugging him.

" well okay, but lets get back to the point," Adrian said. " Dimitri I may not want to admit it. I'm to scared, but I'm falling for your sister. Hard."

Dimitri didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there thinking. " fine but if you hurt her, your dead Ivashkov."

You could visibly see his gulp and hear it. He nodded and rushed upstairs. I walked back over to Eddie and asked ," would you mind if I played?"

Eddie looked at his brothers. Then a moment later he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I had won.

"well, come on bro's, we got a game to play. And I'm sure none of you want to lose to a girl," I said grabbing my pool stick.

" the person who wins, has to pick a dare out of this hat," I said snatching a hat away from Eddie. I put a couple dares in there.

Setting it on a near by table I said," well are you ready?"

To say that the competition was boring would be the very opposite. It was heated. And in the end , yours truly won.

" well, looks like you all just got your butts kicked by a girl," I said. taking a dare out of the hat I read it to myself. _kiss everyone in the room. even if there are the same gender. _

Smiling I read the dare outloudl. " kiss everyone in the room. even if they are the same gender." Think of what to do I headed over to Dimitri, I kissed him on the cheek and move on to John, kissing him on the forehead. I kissed Nate on the nose, and Chase on the lips. Just a peck. Christen on the hand. Adrian with open mouth. Eddie with tongue. His was a little longer.

" okay. Come on. I may just off told you she's my sister, but I've known her for a while. So stop it," Adrian said.

" came we talk?"

" sure," Adrian said putting his stick down. I turned on my heels, pulling Eddie with me.

Adrian followed right behind us.

Taking a seat on the steps I pulled Eddie down right beside me. " so, how did you figure all this out?"

" well, I was …I'm not going to say, but lets just say I dug a little deeper into my family history. My dad had been acting suspicious. So I investigated. It took me awhile, but I made it far enough into the thing to see, that my dad had an affair. My mom and him weren't married when they had me, so four years later he had an affair. Just a one night stand. And well you popped up. it took me awhile to figure out who the mother was, but the results say Tammy Rinaldi.

" meaning now that your moms dead you would either come live with you adopted dad, or your real one. as long as my dad didn't want you, your adopted dad, could keep you," Adrian said. I could feel Eddie rubbing his hands up and down my arm.

" so your saying you dad and my mom had an affair, I was adopted by my Timothy, raised as his daughter, when in reality, I'm a decendent of Nathaniel Ivashkov," I said. I still couldn't piece it all together. Things were just getting crazier and crazier.

" yes, so in realitly your Mia Clair Rinaldi. But supposedly on papers, you Mia Clair Ivashkov.," Adrian said pacing the small area.

" does your father know," I asked.

"our father," Adrian corrected. " and no, he doesn't. I'm pretty sure he would have done something. He's always wanted a daughter. "

" are you going to tell him," I asked.

" do you want me to tell him?"

" I don't know, I mean if I had a child out there, I would want to know her or him," I said cuddling into Eddie.

" well then it's decided. We're going to pay a visit to our dear old pop," Adrian said.

* * *

**Well... I hope you enjoyed it. this chapter was very fun to write. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but with tests and everything...and i have a life. so i'll try and get the next chapter up before halloween..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter seven. I was reading this magazine to my pre-k buddy- she's so cute- and I came across this article about a guy.42 years old, and he had four wives, and sixteen children. Only one wife is legal. But don't you think that's kind of gross. To have some other woman kissing you husband .and being okay with him marrying someone like that. I know I would probably kick his ass if that were me. So I am very proud to say that we have almost reached 100 viewers. ; )**

**So anyway here's the story…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA- as much as I wish I do- it all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I only own John, Nate , Rebecca, Stephanie, Griffin, Mia's family, and Eddie's mom. **

As we sat in Nathaniel Ivashkov and Daniela Ivashkov's living room, I asked myself. Do I really want this? Adrian sat to my left and Eddie on my right. Daniela was sitting patiently on the couch across from us. We were just waiting for Nathaniel.

" Ah, there he is," she said as he walked in. He took a seat by her side. He mumbled something to her, then turned towards us.

" Who are you," he asked, nodding his head towards me.

" Dad, this is Mia Rinaldi," Adrian said. his dad froze at the name.

" well, hello. And you are," he said nodding towards Eddie.

" Guardian Castile," Eddie said.

" Dad, we have some news. It may seem a little shocking. Well really shocking. But….I don't know how to say this. Remember that night in 1993? November 23, 1993?"

" yes why," his dad said.

"Do you remember what specifically happened that night?"

His dad seemed to hesitate before answering. " yes, clear as a bell."

" can we talk to you alone. I mean me, you, and Mia?"

" what about your mother?"

"I'm sure Eddie here can keep her company," Adrian said getting up and pulling me alone with him. I could hear Eddie making conversation with Daniela.

As we went into Nathaniel's study I took a seat on one of the chairs. Adrian sat next to me and his dad sat on the other side of the desk.

" so what are you saying," he asked.

" I'm saying it's very possible, that you could have produced something that night," Adrian said looking anywhere but at his father.

"You're accusing me of cheating," Nathaniel said.

" I know you did. But don't worry no one's going to tell mom. So tell me this, did you or did you not spend the night with Tammy Rinaldi?"

His hesitation was brief," yes I did."

"well, then here we have it, he finally admits to it," Adrian said raising his hands to the sky.

" what are you saying," his dad said.

" I'm saying that you have a daughter," Adrian said. He finally looked towards his dad, but when he did he automatically looked away.

" and how would you know?"

" because she's been listening to everything we have been saying," Adrian said. Nathaniel looked at me. His eyes widened.

" you're my daughter?"

I didn't trust my voice, so instead I nodded my head. "How? Isn't your father Rick Rinaldi?" **(AN I'm not sure if I gave him a name, so this is it.) **

" he's my adopted father. My mom apparently never told you about me, keeping it a secret. I didn't know till this morning," I said finally speaking up.

He looked at me with loving eyes. Then in a flash it was gone. " well, I don't know what to say," he said.

"Well, let's start here," I said getting up. Adrian and Nathaniel did this also. I stuck out my hand to Nathaniel.

" my name is Mia Rinaldi. I'm eighteen years old, and I don't freaking know what I am gonna do with my life. I live with my friends on the outskirts of Court. I have an amazing group of friends and family. And I couldn't be any happier. Well I could but I really don't live like that," I said. he shook my hand with a smile.

" it's nice to meet you," he said.

Two hours later, and a lot of coffee. We headed home. We had gone back into the living room, and told them what happened. Daniela wasn't even fazed that her husband of thirty long years cheated on her. She welcomed me into the family and I had to admit, I was happy to be here.

We talked, a lot. I didn't know what I was going to do…how I was going to tell my dad. I mean he probably knew I was adopted-obviously. But he probably didn't know who the father was.

However I wasn't ready to tell him, so it was just between our little group for now. As I held Eddie hand as we walked across Court I could feel the electricity run through my arm.

Smiling at him, I got an idea. " what was in that bag, the one you brought home a while ago," I asked.

" I told you it's a surprise," he said chuckling.

" but I want to know."

" well how about this, it for this little thing where you go knocking on people's doors. And you get treats."

"Halloween! I totally forgot. But I know what I'm going to be," I said a devilish grin on my face.

" and what are you going to be?"

" it's a surprise. I hope your family will stay long enough to come with us. I mean it's only a week away," I said.

" I'm sure they'll still be here," Eddie said. " I'm pretty sure Nate and Chase have girls here. They were leaving the house when we were going to visit Nathaniel. Trying to get out without mom finding out."

" well they failed," I said stopping.

" do you love me," I asked.

" with everything in my heart," he said too stopping. He cupped my face in his hands. And what seemed like taking forever, but must of only been a minute. He brought his lips to mine. The kiss was full of passion. It consumed my whole body. I belonged to him in the same way he belonged to me.

" I love you too," I said against his lips.

"I think you're getting your present early," Eddie said. I smiled, grabbed his hand and raced into the house.

That night I fell asleep to the soft rising and falling of Eddie's warm bare chest. I was home.

When I woke up the next morning Eddie was gone. I could faintly smell something coming from the kitchen. Putting on some clothes I followed the scent. In the kitchen in front of the stove stood Nate. Chase was seated at the bar a cup of coffee in his hands. " ah, sleeping beauty has awakened," chase said. I just smiled.

" where's Eddie?"

" he went out this morning. Said he had some guardian duties. I don't know with what, but he told us to keep you company until he gets back," Nate said putting a plate of eggs in front of me and Chase.

Taking a bite, I could literally feel the water in my mouth. " how come, you can cook, and I once found Eddie in that exact spot with a burnt eggs in the fryer," I asked.

" that's because, were only part time, we work at an Academy and well, we like to cook," Nate said taking a seat.

" we actually have patients. Whereas Eddie-or at least when he lived at home- had none at all. He was like Rose. Always acting like that. But something in him changed. We don't know what. His grades were getting better, he was getting higher scores in training. I mean his scores were pretty high. But they sky rocketed. Do you know what happened?"

I didn't answer them for a moment. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. But I decided to. They were his family they deserved to know.

"well, during our Christmas holiday…we were kidnapped by a group of Storigi. They used Eddie as a toy. Drinking from him. We managed to escape. Mason almost got killed, but he was quick and smart and stayed in the sunlight. Rose killed her first two Storigi that day. It was amazing.

"The guardians at the ski lodge realized we were missing, they came after us. They has searched for us at the ski lodge, and when they found a guardian lying on the floor-after an attempt at compulsion by Christen-they came after us.

"we lived to see the days of tomorrow. Eddie, Mason, Christen, Rose, and myself survived. And we knew then, that we were never going to be that weak. That's was Eddies main factor of changing. "

"it changed us all," I said a sad tone in my voice.

"it must have. Not many people can say they have been in the dragon's keep and come out alive," Chace said.

"that what the guardians who found us said," I said. "that we were lucky fools. That we should never go running off to do that. Mason went because he was mad at Rose, Eddie was mad because of the harsh conditions. And me, well, I had recently lost my mom, so I was a little off."

"you must have felt horrible," Nate said.

"I did, that was one of the reason's I went with them, I was tired, mad, and I just wanted everything to be okay again," I said looking down.

The room fell silent and I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me. leaning back into his chest I relaxed a little. His aftershave filled my nose. "where have you been," I asked.

"nothing," he said. "nothing of importance."

"what do you want to do today," I asked looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"well, I can think of a few things," he said with a smile. He leaned down and kiss me. I smiled against his lips. I liked his thinking. But I had another idea.

I shook my head and said," I want to go out. Swim, see a movie, shop, something. Anything?"

"how about we go see a movie then go to lunch," he asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"let me get dressed," I said hopping down from the chair and heading up to my room. Eddie followed closely behind me.

Once I reached my room I quickly stripped down to my underwear. I wasn't embarrassed by Eddie seeing me. God knows he's seen more.

I quickly put on a pair of grey sweat pants, a camisole, and a hoodie. I was ready to see a movie.

Slipping on a pair of UGG's I walked hand and hand with Eddie. It felt good.

As we walked toward the center of Court I smiled. I was with the man I loved, forcing him into a chick flick. The small theater only showed one movie at a time. This week was something to do with Haylie Duff.

I bought the tickets without even showing Eddie. I handed them to the dude, we got some pop-corn and drinks. Heading to the room with the TV, I spotted Lisa.

Christian was with her. They were heading towards the theater. I wondered where they had been. Obvisouly I hadn't paid much attention to my family. We needed to have a girls day. We could go off, do our own thing, and the boys could do their own.

That's exactly what I would do. I wanted to sit down and eat with my family, with my sisters. I was tired of not seeing them. I was saddened.

"so what are we going to see," Eddie said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"something with Haylie Duff," I said. smiling I could hear Eddie moan about not wanting to watch it.

"it's a romantic comedy you fool. You can hold me in the sad parts, kiss me in the romantic ones, and whisper words to me when I just want some comfort," I said slapping his arm. He rubbed it and mumbled something about being stronger than I look. I just laughed.

"Tell me, do you really want me to do those things," he asked.

"Every girl wants to be help by her man. Kissed by him, and just be near him," I said. "it's what makes us happy."

"so do you want me to?"

"God, men are such moron's when it comes to women," I mumbled. "yes I would like to do those things with you."

He gave me one of his rare smiles leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my neck. I moaned and was tempted not to go into the theater, but to stay out here with Eddie.

"come on, I spent good money on this," I said breaking the kiss and pulling Eddie into the theater. I could hear him groan. I just smiled.

And what I wanted happened. He held me in the sad parts, kissed me in the romantic ones, whispered words to me, trying to pull my attention from the movie.

It was defiantly a waist of money, by the amount of talking Eddie and I did. But I was happy. And that's all that mattered.

**Its shorter than usual, but I had to put it in somewhere. But, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I'll try an update A Family Gathering soon! Review, they make me happy, and a happy writer means more chapters! Just finished reading Misguided Angel, the fifth book in the Blue Blood series. So happy, there's a chance Kingsley can be saved. Sorry I just gave something away, but at the end of this book this is a page about the next two books. Bloody Valentine comes out in December and it's the sixth book. Right? But then it says Lost in Time-which comes out in October of next year- is the sixth book. So can somebody help me? I'm getting really confused.**

** -Riley**


	8. Were all together

**Okay, so thanks for hanging in there. It's been awhile since I last updated. But I was reading **_**elixir **_** By Hilary Duff. It's awesome. So I'm back. If you have the answer to my Blue Blood question please PM me. I am utterly confused. So on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Only the plot. **

Another week passed, and that's when I started to get really hormonal. Eddie and I had been doing it like bunnies since. And to say that it was amazing was an understatement.

We were sitting in the living room, Rose and Dimitri sitting with us, watching Gossip Girls. And what you would imagine would be us girls cuddled up next to our men, but no that wasn't it.

Rose and I were bundeled up next to each other. We kept whispering back and forth that the boys insisted we sit next to each other. We were just on the top layer of our twelve hour marathon. To say that we were into it was an understatement. We yelled at the boys for making the couch creek.

About one hour into our marathon Lissa, Viktoria, and Stephanie came in. Adrian, Mason, and Christen right behind them. the girls immediately realized what we were watching and rushed over to us.

I separated from Rose and let Lissa take my place as I sat on Eddies lap, Adrian was next to him and Viktoria was perched on his lap. Mason and Stephanie were right next to them. me and Viktoria had our heads pressed together , whispering something every so often.

We were obsessed.

As we were on our seventh episode I was getting tired. It was late and I could feel my eyes start to softly shut. The amazing thing about today was that Eddie stayed with me the entire day, he even offered to go upstairs and do it, but when I turned him down he stayed put.

I felt Eddie gently lift me up, as we headed up the stairs I was faintly aware of the TV being turned off. I could hear footsteps on the stairs, and the sound of some grunting. Probably from Christen. Rose had gone to bed earlier due to the fact that she was pregnant.

As Eddie opened our bedroom door and laid me down on the bed, I could feel him pulling off my Ugg's, pants, and shirt, and slipping one of his oversized shirts on. A few minutes later I could feel the bed sink and Eddie slip into bed next to me. "we need to start planning the wedding," I whispered. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. he was wearing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, leaving his muscular chest uncovered.

I ran my hands along his muscular chest.

"we need to set a date," he said.

"it's almost Halloween, I kind of want a spring wedding," I said.

"that sounds nice," he mumbled. I had a feeling he was only half awake.

"how much would it take me to get you to wake up and pay attention," I asked.

"you know what it would cost," he whispered into my hair as he nudged my neck with his nose.

Leaning forward an inch I gave Eddie the permission.

He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips. As I gave him entrance to my mouth I knew that I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

The next morning I was sitting at the counter, Eddie, Nate, Chase, John, Rebecca, and Eddie's mom. There was a big amount of food in front of us, but the boys and Rebecca ate most of it.

I didn't mind, I got the portion I wanted- consisting of a piece of bacon, one egg, and a piece of toast-so I was cool to watch them devour it. I did want to go to the feeders after breakfast thought.

Conversation was light at the table-that was until my more or less brother came in.

"well, well, well, what do I have here, a family gathering and I wasn't invited," he said.

"Adrian, just because you're my half brother doesn't mean I half to like you," I said in a teasing voice.

"well, since my best friend and sister doesn't want me around, I can see where I'm not wanted, I'll leave," Adrian said pretending to walk to the front door, and leave.

A minute later he walked back in, a smile on his face. "wow, dramatic much," Rebecca mumbled. I laughed. Adrian shot me another glare and I blew up. Leaning against Eddie for support.

He started at me in confusion. "nothing," I said, reading all the faces around me.

"well….so who wants some waffles," Eddie asked. He brought some waffles from the stove, and gave everybody some.

"what are we going to do today," Rebecca asked.

"well, we figured, you and Tamara**(AN I think that's Eddie's moms name.)** could come hang out with us," I said around a mouth full of waffles.

"oh, don't worry about me dear, I have some Christmas shopping to do," said Eddies mom.

"well, okay then," I said.

After breakfast, Eddie and I headed upstairs to get ready. We had been in our PJ's for breakfast. If you qualified my short shorts, and tight tank-top as clothes. Eddie-who usually just wears cotton pants to be-threw on a shirt for his family's benefit.

As we dressed, it took us a little while longer than we expected, we kept stopping to kiss. In the end I was wearing the clothes that Eddie wanted me to wear.

A brown sundress with flowers in orange, blue and white. And a pair of sandals. He actually did pretty good. I dressed him in a pair of beige shorts, and a dark blue polo. He looked stunning.

"you know Halloween's coming up," I said. he gave me a nod. "what are you gonna be?"

"well, that's a surprise," he said wrapping his warm arms around my waist.

"then I'm not telling you what I'm being," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"well, I have a good idea," he said a smirk on his face.

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back, the kiss telling me everything.

He really did love me, and I could almost forget about everything that was happening.

A voice yelling from downstairs alerted us. We pulled out of each other's embrace, but held hands. As we raced downstairs I was aware of people talking downstairs. Oh god, Griffin's back. I could hear him talking to Tamara. This was perfect. I could feel Eddie tense by my side. He wasn't very happy about him being back in the main house.

Griffin spent most of his time in his house. He spent most of his days there. But here he was at the worst time possible.

As we reached the bottom step, I was aware that Griffin would be going with the boys. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into Eddie's shoulder.

"it's alright, I mean he is kind of living here with us," he said. "I know I should forgive him, but it's still a shocker."

"I know it is, just make sure you restrain yourself today," I said patting his shoulder. "I'll make sure Mason's watching you."

He laughed at me, then quickly giving me a peck on the lips, he went to stand by the boys.

As I made my way over to where Viktoria and Stephanie were standing I could hear a loud banging coming from upstairs.

"there at it again," Mason groaned.

"who," I asked.

"Dimitri and Rose, they've been at it all morning," Christen said.

I sighed and raced upstairs.

I barged into their room, to be met with a half naked Dimitri and a half naked Rose.

"well, I must say the view is pretty awesome, but you two," I pointed at them. "are needed downstairs." With that I gave them an excited goodbye and headed downstairs.

I walked over to where Viktoria was standing and the look on her faced asked what had happened. I gave a slight laugh and a look that said 'later'.

A few moments later Rose and Dimitri came downstairs cheeks flushed, and lips puffy.

I gave a laugh, remembering the image of the two of them.

"well, how kind of you two to join us," Mason said.

"well, I'm sorry the zipper on my dress was stuck," Rose said. she had on a very tight dress, probably trying to get in all the time she could before she was thirty weeks pregnant, and had a bulging stomach.

Lissa walked In from the backyard, and my eyes immediately went to the bright rock on her finger.

"Lissa, what the f**k is that," I screamed.

She seemed shocked for a moment, and I pulled her hand up to my face. Yep it was on her third finger, more commonly known as the ring finger.

It was gigantic, it had a big circular diamond in the middle with a row of tiny diamonds around it. Then on the band it's self were lots and lots of tiny diamonds.

"Christen asked me to marry him," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kind of was.

"well, why didn't you tell us," Rose yelled coming over to stand beside me. she took Lissa's hand and examined the ring.

The look on her face told me that she wanted one.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear I said," Trust me Rose, it's coming."

She looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a warms smile.

"thank you," she mouthed.

" I was going to. Today actually, but Mia's got the eyes of a devil," Lissa said. "I'd be surprised if anyone could sneek anything by her."

"well, I'm not that good," I said. "I still haven't found out what Eddie went out to get those many days ago. I still haven't found it."

"well, maybe you didn't look," Eddie said. "if you ask me I hid it in the most obvious place."

"and where would that be," I asked.

"I'm not telling you," Eddie said.

"fine, no sex for you tonight," I teased. He seemed to think I was telling the truth so I played along. " Viktoria and Stephanie are spending the night. I mean we all know Rose wants to use up the time she has with a small body, and Lissa wants to celebrate. "

Everyone laughed at this. "where am I going to sleep," Eddie asked.

"oh, on the ground," I said.

He huffed and shook his head.

"okay come on people, lets get moving, I really want to shop," Rose said.

And with that we headed out. Eddie and I had picked the colors of our wedding and that was it.

We were using dark green's. Everyone would look good in it.

So that's what I wanted to do, get bridesmaids dressed.

As we made our way over to the dress shop, I walked besides Viktoria and asked," so Viki, what do you think about being my maid of honor?"

I bit my lip as I asked this I was scared she would say no.

"OH. MY. GOD. I would love to," she screamed. I smiled as I hugged her. When we pulled apart I slipped my arms through hers and Stephanie's.

When we reached the store, everyone came over to the wedding dress's section and I told them," I would like all of you, to be my bridesmaid's. if that alright?"

They screamed and said yes.

"okay, since I want us all looking at our bests. I want two people in the same dress and the other's in the same," I said. "I suggest Rose and Viktoria share and Lissa and Stephanie."

And with that we spread out. Then I remembered I hadn't told them the color. "oh, I forgot, the color theme's dark green," I screamed.

I got a chorus of replies, and continued on my search.

About thirty minutes later we all came together again.

The two dresses were perfect. **(AN I don't know how to describe them, but there on my profile.)**

We quickly bought the dresses and the rest of our day was spent shopping for random stuff. I needed a man's opinion on the bridal dress so I was going to wait till Adrian and Mason could come with me.

My mind wandered to the topics of my wedding, we hadn't really done anything, but I didn't mind. Eddie and I, well our relationship was too strong for boyfriend and girlfriend. Fiancé sounded perfect.

As we walked I was aware of everyone lost in their own thoughts. This was good we had caught up and we were tired, and wanted our own thoughts.

"We should go back, sit around the TV, eat popcorn, gossip, stuff like that," Viktoria said.

"Your right, were not talking and we just need to calm down and go back to the good old days," Rose said. "we could tell some stories. About our past. "

"oh, ya, you're going to love the ones I have about Dimitri," Viktoria said.

"well I can't wait," Rose said.

We reached the house in record time, we quickly put our stuff away and changed into our comfy clothes. I threw on a pair of Eddie's boxer's and one of his workout shirts.

It had big slits where his arms would be, but I really didn't understand why they had slits all the way to their bellybuttons, I mean there on the side, but still. I guess it's for better movement…

As I made my way downstairs, I noticed a noise coming from the basement. So the boys were home. I quickly slipped down the other flight of stairs, to stop dead in my tracks.

There in the middle of the room stood a circle of guys, shirts off, I didn't know half of them, the only ones I recognized were the guardians who had been teaching me basic skills and the boys.

It seemed that they sent two out a they would fight.

They didn't seem to notice my presence so crossing my arms I cleared my throat.

All eyes turned towards me. eyes widened, here I stood wearing a pair of Eddies boxer's and one of his revealing shirt.

And around me stood a group of men. I caught Eddie's attention, he had been one of the people fighting, Griffin had been the other, Adrian on the other side of the circle, as a ref I guess.

Dimitri and Mason were talking, and Nate, Chace, and John were laughing at everyone else's faces.

"well, are you having fun," I said.

They gave me nods and I said," so could you keep it down?"

Again they nodded.

"Actually I think it's pretty late why don't we call it a night," Eddie said. he had his eyes on me while he spoke and I knew exactly what was running through his head.

I gave him a smirk and said," that would be great, I mean were all tired and just want to relax, we don't want anyone dying."

"well, I bet that wouldn't happen," a guardian said.

Concentrating on the water bottle in his hand, I imagined it squirting him in the face, and in the next instant, he was drench in water.

"I bet it would, I mean we do have a good portion of deadly guardians on our side," I said with a sneer. "and trust me, I can hold my own."

"well have a good night," Dimitri said ushering everyone out. " well, try to do it again it was fun."

A couple people answered as they grabbed their stuff and left. I was glad when they were out. I shut the door behind them and walked into the living room. or I tried.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Eddie, what are you doing," I asked.

"well, is it so bad, to kiss my fiancé," he asked.

"well, you say you'll do it, but-"

He cut me off as he placed a kiss on my lips. It started out soft, but soon turned into something more.

Someone yelling our names, woke me out of my thought. Eddie smelled good and it was only then that I realized he had already showered.

"you showered fast," I stated.

"I wanted to get back to you," he whispered as he kissed the spot right below my ear. I moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck. I enjoyed every minute of it.

" Mia Rachel Rinaldi, and Eddie James Castile get your butts in here now or, Rose is coming to get you," Viktoria yelled. My eyes widened as I steered Eddie into the living room. taking a seat in front of Viktoria and Adrian I rested my head against Eddie's shoulder.

"what are we watching," Eddie asked.

"Twilight," I mumbled into his shoulder. I could hear him groan.

"I don't get it, why do they sparkle," Eddie asked.

"because their vampires," Lissa shot.

"well, they've got it all wrong," Mason said.

"what do you want me to call Stephanie Myer's and tell her that's not what vampires do," Lissa asked.

"were just asking, why they glow in the sun," Eddie said.

"I mean other die, or are just weakened, but them they sparkle," Mason said.

Sighing I said," well, they probably have some sort of chemical in them."

"so your saying their mutations," Mason asked.

"oh, my God, I really don't get why you would even care," Rose yelled.

"we care, because we're stuck watching it," Eddie said.

"well I'm going to bed," I said getting up. Eddie stood up with me, saying goodnight, were headed upstairs. And let me tell you, I kind of felt sorry for everyone else, they probably didn't get much sleep.

**Okay well that's chapter eight. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on another story, I'll try to post another chapter for this and A Family Gathering soon. **

** Just to say this, I couldn't find a way to make It's December again a story, so I'm not going to continue, but I want to answer the review, **

** To DazzleMe1901:**

** I'm sorry I couldn't make it easier for you to understand, but hopefully I can. **

** The beginning part of the story is a dream. Rose dreams that Mason dies and on the one year anniversary of his death they all go to his grave. **

** They cry and all that stuff. And then in the second half, its back in reality and everyone is alright. The gang's together and happy. **

** The Gang including: Lissa, Dimitri, Rose, Christen, Viktoria, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and Mason. **

** So I hope this helps! **


	9. How to have fun!

**Chapter nine**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this, I really had fun writing it. Oh my god I just remembered Rebecca in the previous chapter was with them shopping, just imagine she had the same dress as Rose and Viktoria. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

**

* * *

**

Four months passed, and nothing really got done around the house. Griffin did leave to visit family in Europe, my so call 'father' and I had met again, Daniela understood when we told her, and they were still together.

Rose was now five months pregnant, and let me tell you it was horrible. She could no longer fit into her small frame, so we pushed the wedding back, I didn't mind, I was going to be an Aunt.

Hopefully the baby would come in three months, I mean there never exactly nine months, you know?

Eddie's family left last month, it was nice having them, and they would come back for the wedding.

We were all seated in the basement, the boys, Mason, Eddie, Dimitri, and Christen were going to work-out, and we thought it would be a good idea to watch. We sat were we could have a good view of their abs. Martini's in hand. Sparkling cider for Rose.

As I sipped at my drink I kept my eyes glued to Eddie's. He was stretching but I knew he knew I was watching him. A moment later my thoughts were proved when he lifted his head and his eyes met mine.

His were filled with love, and I could tell, that he loved me.

He went back to his exercising as I took a sip of my drink.

Someone turned on the radio, and on came Feeling So Fly by Toby Mac. Jumping up from me chair I grabbed Viktorias hands and pulled her up too. Dancing around with her, I could hear the boys laughing at us, shooting them a glare they shut up. Lissa and Stephanie got up and started dancing and poor Rose sat drinking her sparkling cider. How boring?

When the song ended the next song was that one by Shakira. 'Hips don't lie' that's the title. We started shaking our hips, and dancing to the music. It was very fun. When a slow song came on, Eddie was the one standing in front of me. "Would you like to dance," he asked. Kissing my hand.

Giggling I let him pull me into his embrace. As we swayed to the music I rested my head on his chest.

He rested his cheek on my head and breathed in. taking my scent with him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

The next day was rather uneventful the only thing that brightened it was when Rose- now extremely pregnant-came up with the idea to play a nonstop stream of games. As we all sat in circle-I was sitting next to Eddie and Viktoria, Dimitri was on Viktorias other side then Rose, Lissa, Adrian, Christan, Griffin, Mason, and lastly Stephanie.

"okay so what are we going to play," Lissa asks.

"how about spin the bottle," Rose suggests. We all agree and Adrian gets up to get an empty bottle from the kitchen. He came back and took he seat in the circle again. He set the bottle in the middle and before anyone could ask who wanted to go first Rose spun the bottle. As we sat waiting for it to land, she didn't seem too pleased to find who it landed on.

"do I half to," she complained. Dimitri looked like he was shooting Adrian death glares.

"yes, you do," Lissa said. we were all trying to hold back laughter from the look on Rose's face.

Rose didn't move, we all stared at her waiting.

"well are you going to make the pregnant lady come over there," she snapped at Adrian. Wanting to get his kiss he leaned over to her and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled back instantly wiping her mouth off on her sleeve.

Once Adrian was back in his seat he spun the bottle I wasn't paying attention, my thoughts were somewhere else, and I didn't realize that the bottle had landed on me until his lips were pressed against mine.

It last five seconds at the least. Even thought we were related I could still feel Eddie shooting Adrian death glares. When he was sitting in his seat again, I spun the bottle and lucky for me-note sarcasm-it landed on Griffin. Crossing my arms I huffed as he leaned across the circle and kissed me. it lasted a little longer than necessary but who could tell.

Once he pulled back I saw something in his eyes. Something telling me that he still held feelings for me. once he spun the bottle and eyes were away from me I noticed that one set of eyes were still looking at me. Eddie's. He must have noticed something, because he was staring at me with realization. Uh, oh, what was the wicked which bringing my way. He held my gaze before I very forcefully pulled away. this house was getting a tad too crowded.

We played spin the bottle for a little while longer, the next game was one that everyone has to have played before.

Truth or Dare.

"so Lissa Truth or Dare," I asked with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me, thinking for a bit before answering with uncertainty," truth?" it came out more as a question than an answer.

"okay, you can't say Christan, who do you think is hotter out of all the boys at Court," I asked.

She hesitated for a moment before mumbling," Belikov."

"as much as I enjoy the compliment, I think she was talking about a guy. As in a man, which I am clearly not," Viktoria said.

"Dimitri," Lissa said louder.

"ah, that's what I thought," I said with a smile on my face.

"okay, well let's move on," Viktoria said. "Dimitri…Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

"wait," I said jumping from my spot in the circle. "put it on pause. I half to get my camera."

Racing upstairs I dashed into my room only to not find it. Going to the stairs I yelled down," Babe, did you move my camera?"

"as much as I like the name, I'm not your babe, sis," Adrian said.

"why would you have my camera," I yelled back.

"because I was borrowing it," he said.

"borrowing means asking! But where in God's name did you put it?"

"it's in my room, under the bed," he yelled.

"you borrowed my camera and then but it under the bed when you were done," I yelled. Going into his room I looked under the bed. and let me tell you the sight of my camera wasn't pretty.

"Adrian Spencer Ivashkov! What the HELL did YOU do to my CAMERA?"

Grabbing the broken camera I stormed downstairs. Holding the camera up I showed it to him.

"how the hell did this happen," I screeched.

He mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'I sat on it' but I knew that wasn't true because if it was I would murder him.

"LOUDER!"

"I sat on it," he said in a normal tone. And with that I fell. Straight into Eddie's lap. Leaning my head against his chest, I mumbled, you owe me another one.

He grimly smiled, he had all the money in the world, he could afford a hundred dollar camera.

"okay so back with it," Viktoria said. "Dimitri, I dare you to go to Han's office and confess your love for him."

You could visibly see Dimitri gulp. He wasn't liking this. He got up and left the house everyone following after him.

It was a quick trip to the guardian building, Dimitri hesitated before opening the doors and going in. we walked in a couple of up sat in the waiting room trying to look like people waiting for a guardian. Some of us leaned on walls. In Adrian's case he leaned against the wall by Viktoria with a cigarette in his mouth. she didn't seem to like it and grabbed it out of his mouth and stamped on it.

I just smirked at the sight. He was defiantly making a change for the better.

Dimitri walked straight into Han's room all of us following him.

He leaned against Han's desk and picked up one of Han's hands. He fiddled with it as he looked in him in the eyes and said," oh Han's I dreamed of you last night. Something about a ….strip tease. And I was getting all hot and bothered. And what I'm trying to say is that… Han's I love you, whenever I see you I fall weak at the knee's and want to take you then and there…I love you."

We all burst out laughing I was laughing so hard I could stand forcing Eddie to pick me up and carry me back to the house.

We did a few more stuff and then it came to Christian's turn he turned towards me, he had an evil smirk on his face and I was preparing for the worst. But what I wasn't prepared for was when he said something about Griffin. "what," I asked.

"you half to give Griffin a strip tease while singing Party in the USA," he said. I turned my head to face Eddie. He looked pissed.

Wanting to get it over with I told Lissa to put on the dumb song** (AN no offence to anyone who likes it I personally love it.) **

Straddling Griffins waist I began to sing the song. As I did, I teased Griffin by slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I was working my way to the middle button before I began to button myself back up. I then pulled his shirt over his head. Hey no one said I had to be the one getting undressed.

Pulling my hair from my ponytail I shook it out. I could feel his bulge getting a little too excited. The song thankfully ended and I jumped off of him. Tossing his shirt.

I could feel Eddie shooting Griffin death glares. And let's just say. if looks could kill, then Griffin would surely be dead.

* * *

**I know it's not a long chapter but I wrote this very late, and I wasn't supposed to be. And I'm sorry I've been spelling Christian's name the wrong way, I checked you spell it C-h-r-i-s-t-i-a-n. **

**Well thanks for sticking with me. please review….they make me happy. And a happy writer writes better stories. **


	10. Or how to not have fun

Chapter ten

**So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it, I actually cried while writing it. Okay I just realized that at the beginning of chapter nine I said Griffin was in Europe, well, I'm sorry, but he'll be going to Europe at after this chapter, so it makes it easier. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot.**

** EPOV**

The game continued, on, but I was still pissed at what happened between Mia and Griffin. We were playing I never now, "who wants to go first," I asked.

Rose yelled,"Me!"

"Okay, go ahead," I said. She looked around the circle, deciding who to torment first.

She found her person and said," I've never had a three some."

Grumbling Adrian ate one and hoping nobody say I tried to sneak on into my mouth. But no that would just be too easy. Someone had to see.

"Oh, my God, Eddie you've had a three some," Lissa shrieked.

Sighing I nodded," yes,"

Mia looked up at me with shock; I just gave her a smile, hoping she wasn't mad.

"It was in my junior year at St. Valdimir's. It was with Camille, and Carly," I said.

Mia's face turned bright red, that's why I didn't like playing this game, but instead of calling me out, she just scooted out of my lap and wouldn't look at me. I sighed deciding I would talk to her later. What, she'd the one who slept with Jesse and Ralf. Just to get back at Rose!

"Kinky," Rose said.

"Okay, I've never given Christian head," Stephanie said. Lissa ate three, her cheeks flared up and she looked at her shoes. We all just laughed, getting on with it Mason said," I've never kissed Mia."

Mason, Adrian, Christian, myself, and Griffin all took a snake out of there bag and ate it.

"Wait all of you have," Viktoria asked.

"Well of course I would she's my fiancé," I said.

"We know about you but all you," she pointed to the others. "Have too?"

"She's my sister," Adrian said defending himself.

"It was a dare," Christian said backing himself up with Lissa. She just gave him a nod.

"It was a dare also," Mason chimed in.

Griffin didn't say anything until we all looked at him, it was his turn to explain. He huffed and mumbled something. Rose was the only one who heard it and her eyes opened in shock. She was frozen in place.

"I took away her innocence," Griffin said louder.

Everyone else froze, Mia's eyes widened, she looked up at me, with big pleading eyes. Eyes I loved so much.

"Yes, Eddie, I took your fiancé's innocence," Griffin said clarifying it. I stared at him. Had he really just said that? I lunged at him, pulling my arm back, I planned to punch him, and I did. I got a few good hits in before someone pulled me off of him. His face was red he had blood dripping down his face. I saw Lissa reach out to him, but Adrian shook his head at her. She understood.

Her healing him would mean that she was on his side, and I wouldn't like it.

"Leave," I said. He just stood there, not moving.

"Leave," I all but screamed. He moved then, he ran out of the house, and I prayed that I would never see him again.

"I think I'll be going now," I said. And with that I shook myself out of Mason's grip and headed for the front door. A sense of déjà vu came over me, I remembered. When I had done the same thing when I had learned they had kissed.

But this was even worse; I wouldn't be going back to her now. Well, not today anyway.

"Eddie, don't go," she pleaded.

I f**kin hate that game….

I ended up at the guardian building, there was a list of guardian's who lived there, and my name was on the list.

Putting in the code for my dorm, I heard the door unlock, and I went inside. Locking it on my way up.

As I walked past Mason and Rose's assigned room, I had an odd feeling. I took the chance and went into Mason's room instead of mine. Mason would be the only one to know I was here.

I paced the floor for an hour, and I felt sorry for the young mate that had the room below Mason's. I was probably keeping him up. About two hours later, the door opened, and in walked Rose and Mason.

Sighing I took a seat at the table. They sat on either side of me. "I was hoping for you alone," I told Mason.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," Rose said leaning back in her chair, "if you haven't noticed, I'm and excellent liar."

I just laughed at this. A week ago, I would have said my life was perfect, but now I would say that it was crumbling down around me.

That house was just too crowded. A few people needed to go, and I would happily volunteer.

"Tell me, did you really not know," Rose asked.

"No," I whispered." I didn't know a thing."

"They kissed you know, when he first arrived. They thought they were alone, but I had gone back to…well you don't' need to know that. And I saw them, but Griffin did kiss her, not the other way around," she said.

That just made me angrier, "He needs to go. And soon."

"Well, you've called on the right people," Mason said sharing a very sneaky look with Rose. She just smiled back at him. They defiantly had something up their sleeves.

**Mia's POV **

It had been two weeks since Eddie found out that me and Griffin did it. Adrian gave him a one way ticket to Europe, which Griffin gladly took.

Mason and Rose would leave each afternoon, and I knew they were visiting Eddie. They had every right to they were his friends before mine.

I spent most of my time in my bedroom, playing with my engagement ring. Smiling at the thought of us still being engaged, I was so out of it that I hadn't realized someone had come in the room.

Looking up from the bright ring, my heart stopped when I saw who it was. He looked like trash, his hair was un-kept, his knuckles were bleeding, and he was wearing the same outfit he had worn the night he left. I tried not to look at him, but my eyes were drawn to him.

He didn't say anything or look at me, and I wondered why he was here.

He headed into the bathroom, with a pair of clothes, and when I heard the shower running, it gave me the hope that he might be coming home.

When he came out he quietly sat down on my side of the bed. I had been sleeping on his side; it helped me fell closer to him.

He didn't say anything for a while, and when he did you could barely hear him," why him?"

I hesitated to answer but when I did it was as soft as his voice had been. "I hadn't known you then, I hadn't really expected him to be one of you best buds, and to start living with us.

"But the big question is, why did you keep it from me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," I mumbled.

"Well look where that got us," he said.

"Eddie Castile, I made a mistake, one I made years ago, it's not like we knew each other back then, I was preserving it," I said.

"Mia, I love you, I really do," he mumbled. "But I don't know if I can forgive you."

I gave a sharp nod, trying to keep the tears for flooding out of my eyes. Why didn't he get it, I loved him so much that, I would die for him, I kept a secret that I knew would ruin our relationship if he ever found out.

"I love you too," I said, getting up off the bed, I turned to him and really took in his image, for it very well, may be the last time I would see him.

I carefully slid the engagement ring off my finger, I set it on his nightstand. He looked at it with some sort of emotion that I couldn't name. He was playing with his fingers, and I knew that he was worried about something. Probably wondering if he would ever let anyone else have an open shot at his heart.

I pulled a suite case out from under the bed. opening it I quickly put all my stuff in it. I wouldn't ever see this place again.

Once everything was packed, I grabbed my coat, pulling it on, I said," I guess the secrects gone."

"As well as the surprise," he mumbled.

I just bit my lip, grabbed my bag, I now stood a little bit off to the side of him, he was sitting very stiffly, and I could tell that once I was gone, something bad would happen. Walking over to him, I placed a soft hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes, and leaned into my touch. I gently pressed my lips to his, in a goodbye kiss.

Because from this day forward I would be and Ivashkov.

**Okay, so I hope it wasn't too disappointing, I know it's shorted than normal, but I needed to get that cliff hanger in there. So please Review!**


End file.
